


Your Love Never Fails

by letskeepitrockin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskeepitrockin/pseuds/letskeepitrockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex joins a club team for the first time ever, with new relationships and a new start..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first year, July….Alex.

“Alexandra Morgan, congratulations, you have made the U16 California Rush Football Club.” My new coach announced to me.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” I said quickly, shaking his hand gleefully.

“No need to thank me, with your speed we will be scoring much more this season.” Coach Ed stated truthfully then dismissed me to call the next girl in line.

I ran over to my dad, grinning from ear to ear. My Dad enveloped me in a hug, then picked me up and spun me around.

”See, I told you would make it!” My dad teased, setting me back down, “now let’s go get some ice cream superstar.”

It was a big deal to make the California Rush team, there was only 2 spots open with 40 girls trying out. It was the best U16 club team in California plus it was one of the top 5 best clubs in the U.S., and needless to say, I was pretty excited and proud of myself, for it being the first club team I was on ever.

After my Dad and I got ice cream I was greeted by my sister Jeri and my Mom waiting at the door, cheering whenever I walked through the door.

“Good job sweetie! I’m so proud of you!” My mom cheered, pulling me into a hug.

When I was released my sister teased, “wow Lex I didn’t think you would actually make it!”

I gave her the death glare, finally when I couldn’t keep a straight face anymore we both bursted out laughing.

In between laughs Jeri confessed, “no but seriously, good job baby sis.”

I nodded my head, “thanks Jeri.”

The rest of the evening was uneventful, lazily watching movies, which I was okay with. I was spending time with my favorite people in the whole world.

Tobin.

“So did coach tell you who all made the team Christie?” I asked the captain of our team in between bites of the cheese pizza I was eating.

”Yeah two forwards, the one with the long brown hair that was super-fast, and the one with the hair that was in a braid with the purple headband with black hair.” The whole team smiled, glad with the decision our coach had made.

“That brown hair girl was really pretty,” Lori acknowledged, taking a big sip of her Dr Pepper.

Megan playfully slapped her on her arm stating, “your gay is showing Lori. Tone it down a bit, we don’t wanna scare her off the first practice you know.” This made the team laugh, all of us knew that Lori and Megan were gay and we were all perfectly okay with that.

“Alright guys cheers to a new season, and two new teammates that we don’t know yet, but will hopefully fit in well with all of us!” Abby declared, we all raised our glasses of lemonade, Dr Pepper, and Sprite clicking them together with the people around us.

This was going to be a very good year.

The rest of the night consisted of our usual shenanigans, doing makeup, talking about our crushes, boys that we thought were cute, prank calling and movies until the early morning.

~~~

Lauren came and plopped down beside me, “so who do you like?”

I chuckled and shook my head, “no one at the moment.”

Not happy with my answer she digged for more, “what about that one guy you went to the movies with last week?”

None of us went to the same school as each other so it was pretty hard to keep up with names and faces.

“Nah he turned out just to go out with me to get with Casey.” I replied back to her. Casey was my best friend that wasn’t on the team; she played soccer too but on a different team and both went to the same school and liked the same things so we instantly clicked.

Lauren frowned and asked, “so is Casey dating him or what?”

I shook my head, “nah he was a dick.”

She patted my shoulder and smiled, “you will find someone soon, I promise Toby.”

~~~

At around 6am we all eventually crashed, tired from all of the craziness we had done earlier in the night. I moved Kelley’s feet over to the side so there was room on the other end of the couch for me to lie on. This made her stir, squeezing her stuffed squirrel closer to her body. I passed out minutes later with a grin on my face, happy to have spent time with my favorite people in the world, I was blessed.

The first year, August…. Alex.

“Okay just go out there do your style of play, make some friends, give 100 percent, and the key thing is to not get intimidated, alright Alex?” My dad said as we drove to my first practice with the team. I nodded nervously and he turned to look at me and smiled warmly.

“You will do fine, don’t be worried. They selected you for the team so you must be good, don’t worry superstar.” My dad reassured me, this made me feel better. Before I knew it we were already pulling into the parking lot of the practice field.

My dad spoke once more looking me in the eye truthfully saying, “I know you can do it Alex.” And that’s all I needed to hear.

I slowly walked out to field, nervous of what was to come at practice. When I got to the field I set my back down and got my ball out, noticing that all of the chatter and laughter had stopped when I came over.

A girl with light brown hair and a braid in her pony came over and introduced herself with a welcoming smile, “I’m Christie, welcome to the team! What’s your name?”

I replied, surprised of how nice they were, “My names Alex.”

She stuck out her hand for a handshake and I shook it smiling back at her, “welcome to the team Alex!” All of the other players were now in a line behind Christie. They all one by one introduced themselves with smiles while I tried to remember their names.

One girl with short bleach blonde hair spoke with a mischievous grin said, “welcome to the madness.” Her name was Megan and I certainly wouldn’t forget her. Another girl stood out from the other also. She had light brown hair with mesmerizing brown eyes and a perfect tan. Something about her made me want to find out more about her.

The other new player arrived shortly after me and her name was Sydney. Practice was way easier than I thought. It was a lot of short sided games and scrimmages.

Coach Ed blew his whistle and announced, “2v2 time! Partner up!” I was stuck looking around awkwardly, watching everyone pick their partners. A tall girl with short brown approached me.

“Wanna be partners? I’m a forward also so we will be working together!” She said while I remember her name, it was Abby. The first game we play was against the midfielder named Carli and our goal keeper named Hope. I was surprised of how fast Hope was, but Abby and I were faster. We ended up beating them 4-2.

When we were waiting for our next opponent to come over Abby spoke, “you’re really good Alex, how old are you anyway?”

While I was messing around with the ball next to me I said, “I’m actually a year younger than you guys.” Abby’s face was priceless.

She stammered, still shocked, “you’re a year younger?! Man you are REALLY good then!” I thanked her and next we were playing against Christie and Becky, both defenders. Christie was very speedy also and she worked well with Becky, but again, we were better. We won 3-2 this time.

Coach Ed called out, “one more game then we will do something fun!” Our next opponents walked over they were the brown eyed girl and a girl with curly brown hair.

They were joking around about something, hearing the brown eye girl laugh out, “CHENEY!” I giggled to myself, wondering what they were laughing about.

Abby broke me out of my thoughts and said, “that’s Tobin and Lauren Cheney, and the other girl over there with HAO is Amy. We all call them the new kids because they all came on the team together one year, and they were the only new people a couple years ago also. Watch out, Tobin has amazing skill.”

I nodded my head, “I’ll mark her, and you get Lauren.”

Abby was surprised and laughed, “whatever you say!”

Tobin and Lauren started with the ball, I tried to defend Tobin as well as I could, but she was quicker on the ball. She passed the ball through my open legs to Lauren and she scored.

Abby smiled, “congratulations, you have just been nutmegged by Tobin for the first time Alex!”

They all were smiling while I was confused, “what do you mean?”

This made them laugh, “Tobin is great at nutmegging people, we call her the nutmeg queen, so don’t be offended or anything, she is just very good at it.” Abby confirmed.

I smiled shaking my head, “well then.” I muttered to myself jokingly. We had the ball now. I ran down the side of the field, Abby gave me a great through ball and I turned to shoot, but it ended up deflecting off Lauren and then went out.

Tobin passed me while I went to get the ball grinning she said quietly, “I heard that you know.” I turned around smiling, stuck out tongue my at her then ran to get the ball.

They ended up beating us 2-1 and our coach called out, “alright ladies, get on the line!” They all groaned in disapproval, slowly walking over to the line.

“This is best part of practice,” Megan sarcastically groaned, but was interrupted by the coach.

“We are going to do 120s in less than 25 seconds until I get tired, ready, set, go!”

After the first 5 120s it got pretty brutal. The rest of the team was used to it, one of them addressed to us as we ran our 10th, “we will probably do about 5 more, he doesn’t want us dead yet. That’s for next week.” All of us groaned in reply. Tobin was the one that stood out from the rest of us. She was ahead of the whole team during all of the reps, running at the same pace during each one, or even sprinting the whole time for one. She amazed me.

After about 15 reps the coach said, “good job girls, we are done for the day!”

All of us let out a sigh of relief, heading to our bags while we chugged our water. I felt a pat on my back and spun around to see who it was, which it was Christie.

She assured me, “you did awesome out there, keep it up! See you in a couple days.” I thanked her and headed over to my dad’s car.

“So how did you like it?” He asked as soon as I got into the car.

I beamed, “it was great!”

Tobin.

“So did you like Alex?” Lauren asked me as I took off my cleats.

I answered her gladly, “yeah she was pretty cool!”

Lori chimed in, “and pretty, you should get with her Tobin!”

I shook my head and scolded her jokingly, “we have only known her for like 2 hours!”

Lori still went on, “2 hours can mean a lot though! Think about it, I saw you looking at her!”

I declined as I walked over to my car, “whatever Lori!”

When I hopped into the car my Mom greeted me, “so how did you like your first practice of a new year?”

I replied back smiling from ear to ear, “it was great!”

The first year, September….Alex

“Come on Alexandra hurry up! We don’t want you late to your first soccer team party!” My mom called to me from downstairs, I quickly packed my bag, since it was a sleepover and I was pretty nervous to be honest. I didn’t know what to expect, but according to Abby it was, “the definition of crazy.” I checked my hair one last time before grabbing my bag and then ran down the stairs.

“It’s about time; your mom is already in the car.” My father chuckled from the couch as I ran out the door, “don’t stay up all night!”

“Call me if you need anything and don’t forget to use your manners!” My mom shouted out to me as I walked up the side walk up to the massive house. Not turning around, I gave her a thumb up as I walked. I could already hear the music blaring in the house, making the door and walls vibrate.

“Oh god,” I muttered to myself as I rang the doorbell.

The second after I ran the doorbell I heard the whole team run down the stairs, the first person that came down the stairs was Lori and she shouted to everyone, “it’s Alex!” The whole team cheered as a reply, and I saw through the glass of the door Kelley and Lori racing each other to get to the door first.

Kelley won and with a shit eating grin on her face she opened up the door for me, “Hey Alex!”

I replied to her, stepping into the house, “hey Kell!” The rest of the team welcomed me and I asked all of them “are there any parents home?” They all smiled at me acting like they knew something that I didn’t know, and they did.

“Oh well whenever we have parties, parents are never home, all of our parents are okay with it so don’t worry, it’s totally fine!” Hope assured me taking another sip of her coke, Kelley staring intently at her.

Abby called out, “everybody is here now! Let’s get this party started!”

I already thought of my team as my second family. Sydney and I fit in like 2 missing pieces of a puzzle, and it was perfect. You could always talk to someone on the team, and it would never be awkward. The party was way more insane than I expected, in a good way. There was dancing, screaming, candy, tons of soda, loud music, singing, and at around 4am we all settled down to watch a scary movie. I noticed Ali and Ashlyn cuddling; Ali would tuck her head in Ashlyn’s arm whenever a scary part would come on and then Ashlyn would rub her back. I would have to ask Abby about them later, I noted to myself in my head.

By the end of the movie it was 6am and I was the only one up. Noticing how dry my throat was, I went downstairs to grab a drink. I got into the refrigerator, grabbed a water bottle and turned around. I jumped when I saw Tobin sitting on the window seat reading some book. This caused my water to fly out of my hands, making Tobin laugh under her breath.

“God Tobin!” I sighed, slightly laughing as I bent down to get my water.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked me, setting down her book.

“Yeah, but it’s like 6am so I should be tired! Why didn’t you watch the movie?” I asked her while I leaned against the countertop.

“Scary movies aren’t my thing.” Tobin stated, her brown eyes never leaving mine.

“Wimp,” I accused her.

Tobin opened her mouth like she was surprised, “Whoa man I’m pretty sure you were hiding under your blanket 90 percent of the movie so I wouldn’t be talking!” I shook my head and took a sip of water.

Tobin scooted over and patted her hand on the seat, “stop being a stranger.”

“So what were you reading that was more important than the scary movie?” I asked her as I sat down next to her.

She picked up the book and said, “The Bible.”

Surprised I stated, “I never you were that religious.” She smiled and brought her hand to her necklace that was covered from her shirt, it was a beautiful silver necklace with a cross on it. She didn’t tuck it back into her shirt this time, she lifted her wrist, and there was a bracelet with a cross on it that was as beautiful as the necklace plus a anklet with wooden crosses all over it.

“Yeah I’m not that religious,” Tobin joked, I playfully punched her on the arm, and she clutched her arm, acting as if she had been shot.

This made us both laugh and when we both finally caught our breath she said, “so tell me more about you.”

I took another sip of the water then replied, “well what do you want to know?”

Bringing one knee up to her chest and holding it she chuckled, “everything, but let’s start off with something simple, what high school you go to?”

I replied, “Diamond Bar, and you?”

“Dang I don’t live far from you then, I go to Westmount! Lots of the team is in Westmount, South San Jose Hills, Rowland Heights, Chino Hills, or Walnut Valley. Do you have any pets?”

Laughing at her random question I answered her, “a dog and three cats! Do you?”

She shook her head, “parents aren’t a big fan of pets, so no ha, and do you like the team so far?”

I crisscrossed my legs and smiled, “most definitely, everyone is great, and how long have you been on the team?”

She counted with her fingers then replied, “about four, since I was 11.” She noticed I was laughing so she perked up, “what are you laughing at?!”

Grinning from ear I said, “I think it’s hilarious that you still count with your fingers!”

She acted like she was offended, having a shock look on her face, then bursted out laughing, “only the cool kids count with their fingers!” I laughed, and I didn’t think that anyone could make me laugh as much as Tobin could.

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Tobin asked, staring at the sun that was rising.

“Yes I do, how about you?”

Tobin kept her eyes set outside as she replied, “yeah. How long have you guys been going out?”

“A month and a half, and you?”

“About two weeks I think?”

“Must be very serious huh?”

“We are getting married next month. You should totally come.”

“I’ll save the date.”

“You better!”

“So what’s the lucky guy’s name?” I asked her, stretching my legs out, accidently touching Tobin, then I pulled my feet back.

“No its okay,” she grabbed my feet and brought them into her lap. “His name is Aiden, and you?”

“Brent.”

“Have you kissed him?” She asked as she played with my feet.

“Yes, have you kissed Aiden?” I playfully kicked her in the stomach.

“Two weeks seems too soon to kiss someone in my opinion.”

“I agree completely.” Somehow I was relived she hasn’t kissed him yet, I don’t know why though.

“You better!” She laughed as she kept playing with my feet.

“And what if I actually don’t agree?”

“Well I don’t think you want to find out!”

We continued to talk and ask questions about each other, laughing our heads off if one of us make a funny remark, or expression. It wasn’t until we saw the sun was already up that we realized it was already the morning. Tobin looked over at the oven clock and stammered, “shoot its 8:00!” We both got up quickly, racing each other up stairs to go to sleep even though we both weren’t tired. We silently stepped over our teammates to get to our sleeping bags. Luckily we were in the media room so it was still completely dark in there.

After we both got into our sleeping bags it was complete silence. I broke the silence by whispering, “night Tobin.”

She replied back, “goodnight Alex.” This was the first time in a couple weeks I feel asleep completely at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex joins a club team for the first time ever, with new relationships and a new start.

A week after the sleepover, the team had their first game of the season. Tobin was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock blasting into her ears. She groaned as she turned over to turn it off, the clock screaming 5:30am brightly into her face.

She grabbed a banana from the countertop, and set two pieces of bread into the toaster. After peeling open the banana she checked her phone for any new messages. Tobin smiled when she saw a text from Alex on her screen.

5:15 am—-Alex: are up awake!? WE HAVE OUR FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON TODAY! GET PUMPED!!

Her smile grew even bigger after reading it, not knowing exactly why. She took the toasted bread out of the toaster and spreaded peanut butter on both before replying.

5:40 am—-Tobin: heck yea i am! is the speed demon going to score today??

She quickly finished her breakfast, grabbing a glass of orange juice to bring with her back to her room.

5:45 am—-Alex: i hope so! but someone is going to have to give me the ball! ;)

5:46 am—-Tobin: i think i can help with that:)

5:48 am—-Alex: you better! ill see you at the field!

5:50 am—-Tobin: cya!

Alex had given Tobin her number right before she left the sleepover, and the two would text eachother whenever they woke up, and until they went to bed that night. They’d become friends very quickly, and Tobin has loved every minute of it.

Alex

“Superstar you okay? You look as white as a ghost!” My dad acknowledged as we drove to the soccer complex.

“I’m fine Dad, just a bit nervous.” I confessed, staring down at my brand new nike cleats.

“Hey, you’ll be amazing out there alright? Don’t overthink it.” He spoke, pulling into a parking space.

“I won’t, promise.” I said, stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

“Go get em!” My Dad yelled out to me from the car window making me smile, making some of the weight on my chest come off.

~~~

The game went very well. They ended up winning 2-0 with goals from Abby, and Carli. Alex let the nerves go and got the assist from Abby’s goal, you can already tell something great is brewing between Alex and Abby, the great thing is, this is only the beginning of a spectacular year. Alex created chances off the ball; Coach Ed can’t wait to get her polished to be one of the best strikers in her age group.

~~~

“Tobin come onnnnnn! You are so dang slow!!” I shouted out from the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so we could go to Rachel’s party.

“It’s not my fault if you don’t have any toilet paper in your bathroom!” Tobin yelled back to me from the bathroom. Chuckling, I grabbed a roll of toilet paper from the spare bathroom downstairs and headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Open up your highness, I have a present!”

“Wait! I don’t have any pants on.”

“Don’t care. I’m coming in in 5…4…3…”

“Okay fine come in! Close your eyes though!”

I opened the door with one head, the other covering my eyes. I felt her quickly grab the toilet paper, then her hands on my stomach, turning me around then pushing me out of the door.

“This is the thanks I get for saving your life today?” I playfully asked, still standing outside of the bathroom door. Moments later Tobin comes out of the bathroom door with a grin.

“Thank you so so so much Alexandra Morgan! You deserve a gold medal!”

“You’re so welcome,” I sarcastically joked, heading down the stairs. “Now let’s go party!”

~~~

The party was much like the one from last week, except with cake and gifts. Still with the same craziness from the last one, maybe even more excitement, with it being Rachel’s birthday, and us winning the game today.

At around 12 everybody started to head upstairs to gossip and whatnot. I found Abby on the stairs, absorbed i whoever she was texting.

“Hey Abby,” I said, making her jump.

“Damn Alex, I didn’t see you!” Abby spoke, still looking at her phone.

“Is this a bad time?” Abby sent her message and locked her phone.

“Of course not, whatcha need?” Abby smiled, scooting over so I could sit by her.

“Um.. I know this is probably none of my business but, last week when we were watching that movie, I saw that Ashlyn had her arms around Ali and stuff..” I quietly said, staring down at my feet.

“I knew that you would ask me this sooner or later.” Abby replied, completely at ease.

“What?”

“Ashlyn and Ali are dating.” She spoke, checking her phone, which had no new messages.

“Really? How long have they been dating?” I asked, filled with curiosity.

“This is their 4 month going out now I think, but who knows. They had always had this flirty relationship, the whole team saw it and we are glad they are together now.”

“Wow, why haven’t they told me or Syd?”

“Syd already knows, they figured you knew too.” Abby admitted, taking a sip of her soda.

“I feel so dumb right now then!” I embarrassingly said, shaking my head.

“Hey don’t worry about it-” Abby was interrupted by her phone ringing. “I gotta take this! I’ll see you around tonight!” She patted me on the back and headed off the back door.

~~~

I walked up the stairs, hearing the ridiculously loud music, making the walls shake. They were all packed into what seemed like a guest bedroom. Instead of a TV in the bedroom, it was replaced by 2 waist high speakers. Everyone was paired up, dancing to some rap music.

“There’s Alex!” Kelley shouted, her voice barely louder than the music itself. She moved away from Hope, over to me, bringing Tobin with her.

“Tobin doesn’t have a dance partner, dance with her!” Kelley yelled into my ear, and then skipped her way through our teammates back to Hope.

Tobin and I looked at each other smiling, both of us not knowing what to say or do. I don’t even know how long we stood there smiling until Tobin spoke, but I couldn’t make out what she said over the music.

She stepped closer, yelling into my ear, “I don’t know what to do!”

Laughing, she stepped back, but I countered her and took a step closer.

I yelled back into her ear, “me either!” This caused us both to laugh. I turned to look at our teammates around us. Ali and Ashlyn were grinding, Megan and Lori were trying to teach Kristie and Sydney a dance move they had made up. Kelley was trying to make Hope do this dance with her, it wasn’t working, but it was making Hope very amused. The rest of the team was goofing off, or showing each other what dance moves they could do, and who could do it.

The song changed from a deep rap song to Rihanna’s new hit “Stay.” This caused lots of cheers of approval, and someone jokingly turned off the lights, and kept them off, do you couldn’t tell who was who and where people were.

I reached out my hands, trying to find where Tobin was, and to my luck my hands landed on someone’s sides. Feeling the flannel material, I pulled whoever it was closer.

I yelled into the person’s ear, loud enough for her to hear over the music, “Tobin?”

“Ding ding ding, you have a winner!” Tobin yelled back into my ear, moving my hands up around her neck, settling her hands lightly onto my hips.

I expected the lights to come on at any minute, but they didn’t. We started slowly swaying to the music, at a reasonably distance apart.

“This feels like a middle school dance!” Tobin shouted, making me giggle.

I expected her to lean back away from me from where she was before, but she didn’t. She partly leaned away, closer to me then she was before.

The song changed from Stay, to a slower song that I’ve never heard of.

“Do you know this song?” I asked her, my face still right beside hers.

Tobin tightened her grip on my hips before replying, “it’s ‘As Much As I Ever Could’ by City and Colour, it’s one of my favorite songs.”

“I like it.”

“You better.” I tightened the grip on her neck, she did she same on my hips.

~~~

The team got tired of dancing, and all of us sprawled out in Buehler’s living room. This thankfully had many couches.

I took this as a good time to check my phone. There was 2 texts unread.

11:46 pm—-Brent: hey baby

1:03 am—-Brent: r u awake beautiful?

I sighed after reading the messages, setting my phone back onto my lap.

“Ooo Alex! Having boyfriend troubles?” Sydney said from behind me, walking to the couch beside the one I was sitting in.

“I… uh… Kinda I guess?” I muttered, looking down at the phone.

“Not replying to ‘hey baby’ and ‘are you awake beautiful’ is definitely boyfriend troubles.” Sydney smirked in a joking way. I brought my eyes up and they immediately went to Tobin. She looked amused, but she wasn’t smiling like the others.

“He is probably asleep, I’ll just text him in the morning,” I said, hoping to drop the conversation.

“Whatever you say, just know that I’m the queen of advice.” Sydney said, smiling through her whole sentence.

Her comment made everyone murmur in disagreement.

“Hell no! I think I am!” Megan justified, everyone nodded their head in agreement, and thankfully the conversation was dropped.

~~~

“So one of the Saw movies or Friday the 13th?” Rachel asked all of us, we had finally narrowed all of the scary movies down to 2.

“Friday the 13th!” More than half of the team said, so we were watching Friday the 13th.

I subconsciously looked for Tobin who was sitting on the chair across from me, Bible in hand. She saw me looking at her, and patted the couch, waving me over to sit beside her.

I brought my pillow and blanket, knowing that I would probably fall asleep during the movie, since it was already 4 in the morning.

“It’s about time you came over here!” Tobin laughed as she scooted over to give me room.

“Excuse me?”

“It took like ten billion years to get here!” Tobin smiled emphasizing on the billion.

“You I can go back to the other couch-” I said, she cut me off grabbing my arm and pulling me down next to her on the couch.

“Brutal much!” I remarked, but all she did was smile back at me with a shit eating grin. I threw a pillow at her face, causing her to dramatically gasp jokingly, then turned to hit me back.

“Hey stop flirting, the movie is starting!” Kelley scoffed, making us be quiet, trying to hold in our laughter.

At about half way through the movie, my eyelids felt heavier and heavier after every minute. I leaned my head gently onto Tobin’s shoulder. I fell asleep in seconds.

Tobin

When Alex fell asleep on my shoulder, I didn’t think to much of it until the movie ended and the part of the team that was still up smirked at me.

“What?” I asked, clearly confused.

“That’s cute Tobin.” Lauren smirked, I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” I asked again.

“Leave some love for Aiden,” Kelley said, winking at the end of her sentence.

“What?!? Alex and I are just friends!” I assured them, my voice a little too loud, causing Alex to shift in her sleep.

“I saw you two dancing close, it’s okay Toby; you don’t have to deny it!” Lauren teased.

“What? No! I don’t like her like that!” My voice louder than the last time.

“Come on guys, let’s just watch a movie.” Hope said, stopping the storm.

I didn’t watch much of the movie; I was stuck in my own thoughts. I rested my head onto Alex’s head and let sleep take over me.

The First Year, October…

Alex and Tobin continued to get closer, way closer. They would have sleepovers every Friday night, and they would be texting every minute they could. At practice they were always partners in everything, and they would try to be on the same team when they scrimmaged. They didn’t notice that they were both straying away from their boyfriends, but whenever someone would say that they were “lovebirds” or that they should “just date already.” They would deny it completely.

Tobin

6:16 pm—- Tobin: where are you? youre like 15 minutes late!

6:17 pm—- Alex: sorry! i just now left lol

6:19 pm—- Tobin: youre so slowwwwwww

6:20 pm—- Alex: you like it

6:21 pm—- Tobin: i hate it

6:22 pm—- Alex: nope i know you love it

6:24 pm—- Tobin: never!:)

6:26 pm—- Alex: whatever ;). im pulling into your street

6:27 pm—- Tobin: did you have to speed to get here?

6:28 pm—- Alex: who is the slow one now?;)

6:29 pm—- Tobin: still you;)

6:29 pm—- Alex: open up! im hereeeee:)

~~~

“So what do you want to do now?” I asked Alex as I plopped down onto my bed.

“Hmmm, what movies do you have?” She asked, laying right down beside me.

“What kind of movie do you wanna watch?”

“A scary one!” She beamed, turning on her side to face me.

“Halloween? Since Halloween is coming up,” I said with a wink.

“Let’s watch it!” She replied smiling, standing up. She grabbed both of my hands and tried to pull me up, but it didn’t work. Alex ended up falling on top of me, our hands still intertwined.

“Oops…” Alex whispered, not making eye contact with me.

“Yeah… ha.” I replied back, both of us not wanting to get up for some reason. I felt her breath against me; it was uneven, like she was nervous or scared.

“Should we go watch the movie?” I murmured, breaking the silence. Alex watching my lips while I talked.

“That sounds good.”

~~~

“Wake up!” I said to her, poking her cheek. She always looked cutest to me whenever she was asleep.

“No.” She groaned, her voice muffled by her pillow.

“Pleaseeeee Lex?”

“Lex?”

“Yeah do you like it?”

“No one has called me that before, but yeah I like it. And I have a nickname for you then,” Alex said, turning around to smile at me.

“Good, what is it?”

“Tobs!” She beamed, looking at me for approval.

“I actually like it haha, it’s something new. Now get up, I’m hungry!”

“No!” Alex groaned, turning around so her face was in the pillow.

“I’ll make you breakfast if you wake up.”

“I’ll be up in 5 minutes.”

“Good girl. I’ll be downstairs making your gourmet breakfast if you need me.”

“No! Stay with me!” She moaned, reaching her arm out and grabbed me. She turned her body around onto her side so she could look at me. Whenever she looked at me she smiled and didn’t say anything until I broke the silence.

“Yes?”

“I’m cold, you’re warm.” She said coolly, still staring at me.

“And?” I asked, playing dumb.

“Come here!” She said, patting the sheets right next to her. And so I did.

I got back under the covers next her, she grabbed my arm, and placed it around her shoulder and then wrapped her arms around my waist, settling her head onto my chest.

I liked this. Don’t friends do this all the time? Who knows? I moved slightly, and Alex tightened her grip around me.

“I’m still cold.” Alex murmured. With my free hand I grabbed the sheets and pulled it over Alex, and then placed my hand on her other shoulder, and rubbed circles on it with my thumb.

Both of us eventually fell asleep after some time. And it was defiantly more than 5 minutes before we went down stairs to get breakfast.

I didn’t think about Aiden the whole day.

The first year, November…

7:24 pm—- Tobin: i wish you were here….

7:25 pm—- Alex: me too tobs

7:26 pm—- Tobin: its not as fun without you here :(

7:27 pm—- Alex: tell me about it :(

7:28 pm—- Tobin: when do you get back? :(

7:30 pm—- Alex: thursday. i promise that we will hang out every day when i get back until thanksgiving break is over

7:31 pm—- Tobin: good, but that’s 5 days until I see you again lex:(

7:32 pm—- Alex: i know, it sucks ass:(

7:33 pm—- Tobin: i want you here at the party:(

7:34 pm—- Alex: me too :/ how about this? go have fun okay? i have a long drive and i will probably be up when everyone is starting to fall asleep. put the phone down and go party okay tobs?

7:35 pm—- Tobin: if you say so… ill text you in a bit. bye lex <3

7:36 pm—- Alex: bye;) <3

Tobin ran her hands through her hair as she sat on the bed upstairs alone, away from all the ruckus going on downstairs. She didn’t understand. Do friends do this? Lauren, Amy, and her never texted or talked like that to each other, and didn’t cuddle at all either. She couldn’t help but feel jealous whenever Alex hung out with Brent; she hoped it was the same with Alex whenever she was with Aiden. What was going on? Is this a crush? No. It couldn’t be. Tobin is a straight Christian. But with Alex, is it different?

Alex

I leaned my head against the window of the car as we continued our long drive to Oregon to ski for Thanksgiving Break. Brent and I haven’t hung out in what? Two weeks? We barely talk anymore, we only see each other at school, yet we still don’t really talk there either. With Tobin its different. Way different. We have hearts, winky faces and flirt while we text. I have talked like that to anyone of my friends at school. What’s going on?

Tobin

“There you are! Finally joined us to party?” Kelley said as she walked up to me, noticing that my face looked troubled.

“Totally.” She pulled me over to the side.

“What’s wrong?”

I shrugged.

“What’s going on in your head right now Tobin?” She asked, poking my temple.

I shrugged.

“Alex?”

I nodded, my eyes not meeting hers.

“Aw Tobinnnn! Do you miss her?” Kelley asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Maybe, maybe not,” I smiled, not letting her win this.

“Fine. Don’t be a Debby Downer though, come join us!” She grabbed my arm and brought me over to where Amy and Lauren were, patted me on the back, then skipped over to where Hope was. Something was going on between them.

~~~

I did have fun, when you’re with the team it is heard not to have fun, unless you are really unhappy. When I couldn’t take it anymore and I had to talk to her, I went upstairs when no one noticed.

When I picked up my phone, I had a message from Aiden.

10:34 pm—- Aiden: r u busy?

Yes. Yes I am.

11:04 pm—- Tobin: nope, why?

I got out of mine and Aiden’s conversations and clicked straight onto Alex’s name.

11:04 pm—- Tobin: im back!:)

11:05 pm—- Alex: yay! i missed you:(

11:05 pm—- Tobin: i missed you more lex:/

I sighed when I saw Aiden’s name on the screen.

11:06 pm—- Aiden: i miss u tobin. we never get to hangout or do anything anymore

11:07 pm—- Tobin: i know. school and soccer are taking up my schedule right now.

Thankfully Alex texted back first.

11:08 pm—- Alex: never. i wont be at the hotel until like 5 in the morning!!

11:09 pm—- Tobin: dang dude! are you going to stay up till then?

11:10 pm—- Alex: if i have someone to talk to;)

11:11 pm—- Tobin: and who would that be?:)

11:13 pm—- Alex: you silly!;)

11:14 pm—- Tobin: good;)

My smile faded when Aiden texted back.

11:15—- Aiden: i understand. text me tomorrow ok babe? night sweetie :)

11:16—- Tobin: i will. goodnight <3

I hated when he called me babe.

~~~

“Tobin what the hell?” Alex said to me as she looked into my freezer, clearly surprised. We had just woken up after staying up all night, catching up with each other since Alex had just came back from her Thanksgiving Break trip with her family.

“What Lex?” I asked her. We were now calling each other by our nicknames rather than our real names.

“Basically all you have in your freezer is different kinds of Eggo Waffles!” Alex said, turning around to face me as she shut the freezer door.

“And? Eggo Waffles are where it’s at!” I smiled, leaning on my elbows against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“That’s weird Tobs. Don’t you ever get sick of it?” Alex asked, walking over to the other side of the island and leaning on her elbows like me.

“You’re the weird one. And nope, I don’t really get sick of certain things.”

“Interesting.”

“Quite so.” We were both grinning ear to ear now for no reason.

“Do you get sick of me?” Alex asked her voice quiet and eyes still fixed on mine.

“I don’t think I ever could.” I said my voice quiet as well. I didn’t notice how close our faces were until I could hear her unsteady breath.

“Oh really?”

My heart was pounding out of my chest. What was going on? What was this?

“Really.”

“I couldn’t get sick of you either Tobs.” She softly smiled, her blue green eyes brighter than I have ever seen them before, filled with curiosity.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me then.” We both leaned in ever so slightly.

“I don’t mind.”

“Your better not.”

There was a pause, and as pause I mean both of us just staring at eachother and smiling. Thank god no one was home or else my parents would think that we were crazy. Time seemed to stop. Alex grabbed one of my hands, still staring at my face to see my reaction. She softly drove her index finger along my palm making invisible patterns. She didn’t take her eyes off mine though, her pupils grew a bit when I would giggle because her touch on my palm was making me ticklish. Her eyes left mine quickly darting down to glance at my lips, then bringing them back on my eyes while she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” I asked softly, breaking the silence.

“Oh. Nothing.” Alex devilishly grinned.

“Tell me!” I spoke, both of us in the same position still.

“Nothing, I’m hungry!” She said with a wink.

“I think Eggo Waffles will conquer your appetite!”

The first year…. December…Alex.

I hopped off my bike and walked it over against a tree and set it against it. With the cold December wind, I crossed my arms around my chest and went over to the swing set, our usual meeting place to find him already there.

“Hey B.” I said, sitting on the swing set next to him.

“Hey Alex,” Brent said softly looking down at the ground. He reached out his hand for me to take, which I did.

Something was up with him. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a week with the bags around his eyes and his distant look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Alex…. We need to talk about some stuff.” He spoke softly, running his hands through his brown hair, not meeting my gaze.

“What stuff?” I knew where this conversation was going.

“I’m sorry babe, but I never get to see you anymore and you don’t answer my texts, and when you do it’s like you don’t care. You’ve been distant from me ever since your soccer and school started up, and I miss you Alex. I miss the old you.” He admitted, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

I let go of his hand.

“The old me?” I asked, showing clearly that I was annoyed.

“Yes.”

“And what exactly is the old me?”

“The old you is the person I asked out in June 6 months ago. She was a sweet, selfless girl, Alex. She would talk to me all night in the summer, and during the day she would want to hang out with me. But then ever since she tried out for that stupid select soccer team, I barely see her and all she does is hang out with that other girl, and never tries to find time for her BOYFRIEND Alex! I’m your BOYFRIEND Alex! Tobin is a FRIEND! Yet all I see you do is talk about HER and even when we do hang out you’re always texting HER. Whenever you hangout with HER you never text ME. Shouldn’t that be the other way around Alex?” Brent shouted at me, he got off his swing and walked in front of me. I met his gaze, his eyes were filled with tears.

“Brent… That isn’t true.” I whispered, still sitting in my swing.

“Yes it is Alex! I shouldn’t have taken me this long to do this, but I’m sure as hell doing it now.” He fumed, this time not shouting,

“Do what?”

“Alex, I care about you, a whole lot. You don’t care about me; don’t say you do because I know you would be lying. I can’t do this anymore Alex. We’re done.” Brent spoke with a sad grimace, and then walked away.

~

I don’t know why I cried, but I sat there and cried in the cold. After a while I got my phone out of my pocket and called the person I needed the most. They picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Tobin?” I sniffed my voice dry.

“Alex? What’s wrong? What happened?” She answered with urgency.

“Brent broke up with me.” I started to cry again.

“What! I’m sorry Lex, why would he want to do that?” She asked, I heard things moving around in the background.

“He said that I didn’t care about him and I was too distant from him.”

“Is that true?”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Alex… Are you okay?” Her voice was soft and sympathetic now.

I heard a door shut in the background.

“Not really. Where are you?” I started crying again, the tears silently came down my cheeks.

“Oh I just went into my room. Don’t cry please.” Her voice was more urgent now.

“It’s really hard not to right now Tobin.”

“I’m so sorry Lex. Where are you right now?” As she asked there was more shuffling in the background.

“At the park we always go to. Why?”

I heard something ding in the background.

I didn’t get a reply.

“Tobin why?”

The line went dead and I started bailing. Thankfully no one went to the park on cold and cloudy December days.

I felt someone touch my shoulder lightly, and then squeezed it. I knew who it was immediately by the touch.

“Tobin.” I said finally when I caught my breath.

She walked in front of me and crouched down so we were face to face.

“Hey.” She murmured her face full with concern.

“Hi.” I sniffled back. I wanted to wipe the concern off her face. I hated seeing her sad, and since her boyfriend broke up with her last week her face had been filled with sadness.

“How are you?” She asked, with the wind hitting her face it made some hairs from her loose ponytail come out.

I reached out and tucked them behind her ear.

“I’ve been better.” I sighed, staring at what she was wearing, a blue tank top under her Nike jacket, skinny jeans, and black converse. Typical Tobin outfit. All that was missing was one of her beanies.

“I know.” She laughed, lighting the mood.

“Where’s your beanie?”

“Right here.” She pulled out a dark blue beanie from her coat pocket.

I nodded, smiling.

“Here, wear it. You look like you’re freezing.” She held it out to me and I gratefully took it, sliding it onto my head.

“Are you okay Lex?” She asked gently while tears formed in my eyes.

I shook my head and let the tears flow freely.

“Hey, come here.” She whispered, I got off the swing set and down into her arms.

We stayed like that until my sobs finally stopped racking my body and I could breathe normally. With her arms wrapped around my back with me in her lap, she rubbed her hand along my back, saying no words. Finally when I stopped crying I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were glossy and she still looked concerned. She looked very beautiful. She analyzed my face, checking to make sure that I wouldn’t cry again.

“You okay Lex?” Tobin asked, wiping one of my tear off my face with my thumb.

“I’m better; I just don’t know why I’m so upset.” I replied, adjusting her beanie that was on my head.

“Well you just got broken up with Alex, its normal.” She spoke, staring at the ground now.

“Yeah, but I didn’t really like him.” I pointed out, resting my head on her shoulder.

“Why not?” She put her head on top of mine.

“I barely talked to him and did anything with him.”

“Did what?”

“You know what I mean.” I said, smiling now.

“Nope, tell me silly.” With the mood lightened, we were both smiling.

“You know… like… Kissing and cuddling.” I described, I never liked talking about our boyfriends (now ex-boyfriends) with Tobin. It felt different when I did, like I was betraying her or something.

“Oh really? I would have never guessed!” Tobin joked, making me laugh as I nestled closer to her.

“Shut up loser!” I countered playfully back.

“Oh you know you love me!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you dooooo!” She said, tickling me in my sides making me squirm.

“Fine! Stop please! I love you soooo much!” I said in between my laughs so she would finally stop.

“Now you came to your senses. It’s too cold outside, my house or yours?” She asked, taking me out of her lap to stand up.

“Yours, I like it better than mine.” I spoke as I reached out my arms for her to pull me up.

“Whatever you say Lex.” She pulled me up smiling and fixed her beanie that was falling off my head.

While we walked to her car she reached out her hand for mine and I took it. I laced our fingers together, feeling at ease once I did it. This friendship I had with Tobin was nothing like any of the other friendships I have had before, it meant something more. And I’m trying to find out what that something more is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for just now updating..... Two years is way too long I know but I've decided I want to keep this story going! And I hope everyone is still interested lol. I wrote Chapter 3 back in 2013, so tonight when I start writing the next chapters just keep in mind that my writing style will be a bit different (and hopefully better lol). Here you go! Sorry for the long ass wait.  
> Also my tumblr is uswnt-things.tumblr.com its easier to talk to me on there :)

The first year..... December 20th..... Tobin

Christmas was Alex’s favorite holiday. She loved it, for the rest of December she was lit up, and always happy. After that day at the park she hasn't talked about Brent since. With Alex, it was go hard or go home, and for the Christmas Party she was hosting, it was going to be huge. For the past two weeks she has been so stressed with ordering things online for the party, making the guest list, etc.

6:25 pm--- Alex: where are you?? 

6:26 pm--- Tobin: practice starts at 7... r u already there??

6:27 pm--- Alex: yeah cause i wanna work on shots, can you come early?;)

6:27 pm--- Tobin: im almost here:)

6:28 pm--- Alex: thank god. see you soon;)

I pulled into the soccer complex and saw Alex out shooting on the field. She was composed and focused, and I love seeing her like this, when she thought no one was watching her. There was so many sides to her and this was one of favorites.

I got out of my car and walked over to the goal she was at. She didn't notice I was there until I sat down on the cool grass. Alex perked up and skipped over to me.

“Tobinnnnnn!!!!!” Alex giggled as she plopped down next to me on the grass.

“What's got you so happy Lex?” I asked as I put on one of my cleats.

“Oh I don't know..... CHRISTMAS IS IN 5 MORE DAYS SILLY! AND MY PARTY IS IN FOUR!” She cheerfully addressed to me, practically jumping up and down. 

“Slow your roll Alex, you're gonna get a heart attack!” I joked while I got in front of her and put both of my hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. We were both laughing while she tried to get up, but I was stronger.

“Never!” She giggled, then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, then got up and ran over to her ball, acting as if nothing had just happened.

What was she doing to me?

“What was that for?” I spoke, quickly putting on my other cleat and jogging over next to her with my ball.

“What do you mean?” She took a shot, hitting the upper 90 of the net perfectly. 

“The kiss on the cheek.”

“Oh, that was for being a good....” She stopped her sentence as she jogged to get her ball from the net.

“A good..?”

“Best friend... Yeah a very good best friend!” I could tell she didn't like the sound of “best friend” once it came out of her mouth.

~ 

The first year...December 24.... Alex

 

4:23 pm--- Kelley: who all is going to ur party girl?!? im PUMPED!!

4:24 pm---- Alex: uh the whole team, and friends from school!

4:24 pm--- Kelley: any boys??;)

4:25 pm--- Alex: yesssss, but arent you trying to get with hope??

4:26 pm--- Kelley: arent you trying to get with tobin???

4:27 pm--- Alex: shutup. what makes you think that??

4:28 pm--- Kelley: what makes you think that im trying to get with hope???

4:29 pm--- Alex: its obvious you like her!!

4:30 pm--- Kelley: its obvious you like tobin!!

4:31 pm--- Alex: youre an asshole!!

4:32 pm--- Kelley: i know;) ill see you at 7!!!

~

I was making the finishes on decorating the house for the party, when I heard a knock at the door. I set down the big christmas banner that I was trying to put onto the wall and checked my phone to check the time, it was 5:45. Was someone really early? I opened the door to find Tobin beaming. She looked gorgeous, wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and a black beanie.

“Hello,” Tobin smiled, looking at me up and down, not being very subtle about it.

“Hi, youre early silly.” I bubbled, my mood changing from being stressed relaxed. I couldn't explain the effect she had on me. 

“I kinda knew you would need help, so here I am!” She stuck her keys into her pocket, since she never carried a purse.

“Well come on in!” I opened up the door wider letting her come in, revealing all of the christmas decorations and food I had put out. 

“Damn Alex, did you do all of this yourself?” Tobin asked, touching one of the Santa stuffed toys that was on the dining table.

“Most of it. My parents and my sisters helped, but since they went to my aunts for Christmas Eve it's just been me.” I replied while walking to the kitchen to check on the food that was in the oven.

“You know this is going to be an epic party tonight Lex, all over twitter people have been talking about it!” Tobin pointed out sitting on top of the counter by the oven.

“Really they said that?” I asked smiling while I stood up after checking the food in the oven.

“Yeah, by the looks of it now, its gonna be the best party of the year!”

“Aw thanks Tobs, can you do me a favor and call Pizza Hut and order 15 large pizzas? You pick the toppings.” I said with a wink as I went to the garage to get all the sodas and beer.

I got the sodas and beer, putting them into all of the coolers then walked back to the kitchen. We spent the next hour getting the food set up and doing the finishing touches to the house, after that it was time for the guests to start arriving

~

Tobin

 

The party was great. The music was loud and everyone was in the Christmas spirit. The house was packed though, there was about 30 extra people that showed up, not that Alex or anyone else minded, but I did. There was some perv getting close to Alex. I could tell she didn't like him, but he wouldn't leave her alone, so I was alone for most of the party. 

“Tobin you seem tense! Lighten up! It's Christmas Eve!” Lauren exclaimed, bumping into me with her boyfriend by her side.

“I fine, trust me. I’m just tired, my Mom and I were helping out at the church all day!” I lied, hoping that she wouldn't catch that my gaze was on Alex.

“Have some alcohol! Loosen up! Go find yourself a guy Toby, I'll see you around!” She spoke cheerfully over the Christmas music, then left before I could reply.

~

The party dragged on. It seemed as if everyone was having a great time, except for me. 

Then came 7 minutes in heaven. 

“Tobin! Join us, come on it'll be fun!” Alex shouted from across the room to me from the circle that was forming, right by the perverted freak.

I could never say no to her, I was too deep in.

~

Alex

Tobin was acting weird, and it didn't help that this guy (I didn't even know his name) had never left my side since he got here. Who was he anyway? He was attractive, but I wasn't looking for a boyfriend tonight, I was hoping to have fun with my school and soccer friends, especially Tobin, but she had been in the kitchen where it wasn't as crazy. 

I wanted to be with her.

Tobin sat beside Kelley and Lauren, since I was already next to the creep and my friend from school. 7 minutes in heaven went well as expected, Lauren and Kelley were picked to go in, then made sex noises the whole time and banging on the door.

Ali spun the bottle and it landed right on Tobin, she turned bright red. Everyone on the team eyes landed straight on me, Ali spun the bottle again and it landed on me, I turned red and Tobin turned even redder and nervously laughed while looking around the room, her eyes not meeting mine.

“Rules are rules, go into the closet!” One of the loud boys smirked. Kelley patted Tobin on the back and she got up and walked to the closet.

“Don't have too much fun without me,” The creep snicked to me as I got up. I flipped him off and walked into the closet, someone shutting the door behind me and putting a door against the handle so we wouldn't try to get out.

“Where are you?” I whispered to her, my hands trying to find her. I felt her hands against mine and she laced her fingers into mine.

“Right here.” She replied taking a step closer. 

“I’m so scared.”

“Why?”

“I want to kiss you right now.” I said nervously. 

“Then do it.” She said, taking a step closer so we were front to front. Her hands latched onto my hips and I placed mine around her neck.

“Are you sure?” I asked, rubbing my thumb on her cheek.

“100 percent.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

So I closed the gap between us, my lips slowly meeting hers, our lips stayed pressed together for a couple seconds, before we pulled back.

“Wow.” 

“Again?”

“Definitely.”

We brought our lips together again, this time her lips were chapped and tasted sweet like watermelon Jolly Ranchers. We were both slow and hesitant at first, then both of us got confident and I ran my fingers through her hair while she ran her hands up and down my back. 

I loved it. And I was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Alex's point of view. Enjoy!

The first year… December 29th

 

Alex

 

Things were not good.   
Things were horrible.

 

I haven't talked to Tobin at all since we kissed. Twice. She has been calling dozens of times each day but I don't answer them at all. Christmas day was the worst, usually its my favorite day of the year but this year it so bad, I couldn't get Tobin out of my head, her soft, addicting lips have always been on my mind for the past five days.

This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way towards her but yet I do. I am a straight teenage girl that just got broken up by her ex boyfriend three weeks ago.

I get up from my bed and search for my phone that is somewhere on my messy desk. I finally find it and I have 3 missed calls from Tobin, 5 texts from here and 1 text from this guy named Will from my biology class. 

I ignore all of Tobin’s texts, not bothering to listen to her voice mails because I know it will hurt too much, and decide to text Will back.

 

11:27 am---- Will: hey alex! do u understand any of the packet we had to do over the break? 

12:48 pm---- Alex: i havent even looked at the packet tbh… is it hard???

12:49 pm---- Will: yea its pretty difficult 

12:50 pm---- Will: would u want to get together and work on it?

12:52 pm---- Alex: yeah sure, what time today?

12:52 pm---- Will: in an hour? my place? parents are out of town

12:54 pm---- Alex: ill see you then!

12:55 pm---- Will: cant wait (:

Distractions are good, I am a straight teenage girl who needs some fun in her life other than soccer and friends. Right?

 

~

 

At 2 o'clock I arrive at Will’s house and ring the doorbell, Will greeting me immediately with a warm smile. 

“I didn't think you would actually come to be honest,” Will smiles as he closes the front door and leads me to the living room.

“How come?”

“I was at your christmas party and you didnt even notice me there.” He says sadly, opening up his binder and walking over to couch where we both sit down. 

“I’m sorry, I was stressed and out of it and with Brent breaking up with me it didn't help at all.” 

“Oh it’s all good, why did he break up with you, if you don't mind me asking.” Will asks, not taking his eyes off of mine.

“I don't mind, Brent said that I didn't love him or care about him anymore.” I look down at the biology homework. 

“Was that true?”

I shake my head no. 

“Ah well that sucks, I’m sorry Lex.” He reaches over and rubs my arm.

I suddenly hate that nickname when it comes out of his mouth.

“It’s okay I’m over him now, should we get started on the packet?” 

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot, of course lets knock this baby out!” Will says too enthusiastically for my taste.

 

~

 

We end up finishing the packet in less than two hours, Will gets up off the couch and puts his binder on the kitchen table then comes and sits closer to me than he was before. 

“Come here.” I say boldly, patting the seat cushion that's closest to me. 

“What is it?” He asks, scooting over to sit next to me. 

“Now I know for a fact you didn't invite me over just to do some stupid biology packet.” I say, turning on my side and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You know me too well Alex,” Will smiles, turning on his side too.

“I barely know you at all Will.”

“Well get to know me.”

Before I know it his hand is on my waist, pulling me ontop of him. I hesitate at first, staring into his green lust filled eyes. 

Fuck it.

I am not gay.

I lean in and kiss him, he immediately tries to put his tongue into my mouth and I allow him, as he moves his hand down from my waist to my ass, squeezing it too hard for my liking. I move my hands to the end of his shirt and tug on it, he understands quickly and sits up, disconnecting our lips and taking off his shirt. 

His lips are rough and he tastes too minty, but I keep on going, I lift off my shirt next and he has the brightest grin on his face.

“Damn Lex you're so hot.”

Hearing him say that nickname again made me freeze. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, looking up at me concerned. 

“Oh my god,” I mumble, getting off of Will, grabbing my shirt and putting it back on.

“Alex! Please tell me what’s going on!” Will states, getting up off of the couch and standing in front of me. 

“This was a mistake,” I say, running my hands through my hair. “I’m sorry Will, it’s not you, I just can’t stop thinking about someone else.”

“Is it Brent?” He asks sadly.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” I lie.

“I thought you were over him?” 

“I guess I’m not,” I pick up my binder from the coffee table, “I really need to go.”

“Okay.” Will says frustrated, walking me to the door and opening it up, “when you find that you get over him you know where to find me.” 

“I know, thank you, I’ll see you later.” I quickly leave his house and walk directly to the park.

 

~

 

“Alex?” 

“I really need you right now, I fucked up.” I mumble, barely loud enough for her to hear.

“Fucked up how? Alex its 4:30 in the afternoon are you drunk?”

“No I’m not fucking drunk Abby. Can you please come get me from the park by my house? I really need someone right now.” I say, not caring that she can probably hear me crying now. 

“Yeah of course baby horse, I’ll be there in 15, stay put.” Abby said sounding worried. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not!”

 

~

 

“Shit Alex, I had no idea.” Abby sighs as we swing on the swing set at the park.

“Yeah I didn't either, everything with Tobin felt so easy and fun, then the kiss happened.”

“Why did the kiss change the way you feel towards her?”

“I didn't think it changed the way I think about her, hell I've been thinking about her more than I ever did since the kiss. I think when we kissed it made me realize that this is a real thing, my feelings towards her are real and I’m not straight. That's the scariest part.” 

“Scariest part being that you aren't straight?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, I’d never think that I would like a girl like that.” 

“I didn't either, it was so confusing, hard and scary when I realized I liked girls.” 

“When did it get easier?” I ask, swinging higher into the air.

“The hardest part was coming out the my family, then my friends and the team but everyone was so supportive I didn't know why I was so scared to come out in the first place.” Abby confessed. 

“I feel like my parents would think that I’m a disappointment.” 

“Being lesbian or bi isn't a bad thing Alex.”

“To me it isn't, but to my parents it is.” 

“That's what I thought with my parents, but they shocked me and were so supportive.” 

“Abby?”

“Yeah Alex?”

“Can you please not tell anyone what I just told you?” I ask nervously, rocking back and forth slowly on the swing set.

Abby stops swinging so high, “don't worry, I wasn't going to tell anyone.”

“Ugh I love you so much Abby.” I smile, getting off the swing set to go hug her.

“I love you more! Now you know what you need to go do now?” Abby says hugging back, then messing with my hair.

“What?”

“You need to go talk to Tobin.”

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

The first year…… December 29th

 

Tobin

 

Things were alright.  
Things weren't good at all.

Right after kissing Alex, we had to play it off cool to avoid any suspicion from our teammates, but right as seven minutes ended and everyone went back in their own circles I bolted for the door, not caring that Alex was running after me calling my name.

I fucked up.  
I shouldn't have ran, now she won't answer any of my calls. 

“Tobin! Time for dinner sweetie!” My mom calls from downstairs.

“Coming!” I yell back, shutting my laptop, checking my phone for any new messages or calls, which there was none.

 

~

 

“So what did Aiden get you for Christmas honey?” My Mom asks as she hands me a plate filled with lasagna.

“I actually broke up with him on Christmas,” I sadly smile to play it off to my family that I’m still sad about it.

“Finally, I never liked that kid.” My dad smirks, patting my shoulder.

“Jeff! Be nice, I thought that he was a very sweet boy.” My mom scolds my father, making me chuckle. 

“I agree with Dad, Aiden was cheating on me.” I lie.

“What! He wouldn't dare! Do you know who the girl was?” My Mom asks, her concerned expression makes me chuckle a bit. “Why are you laughing Tobin?” My dad joins in with laughing with me.

“I never knew you were so invested in my relationships, thats all. And it was some girl from another high school, I don't know her at all.” I lie once again.

“I’m invested in anything you do Tobin.” My mother sincerely says.

“I appreciate that a lot Mom.” I smile back at her.

“Is the breakup why you've been cooped up in your room the past couple days?” My mom asks, still worried.

“Yeah.” I lie again.

“I’m sorry Tobin, you know I’m here to talk whenever you need me. I’ve had a number of breakups as well.”

“Yeah right,” my Dad jokes.

“I’ll come and talk to you if I ever need to.” I say, getting up with my empty plate, rubbing my Mom’s arm as I walk past her into the kitchen. 

 

~

 

“Hey I’m gonna go kick the ball around up at the school.” I call out to my parents as I grab my soccer bag.

“Don’t be out too late!” My Dad replies from the couch.

I get in my car, turning the radio all the way up, not caring that its some stupid top 40 song. I needed to clear my head, Alex still hadn't talked to me since the kiss and I feel like I have done everything wrong.

Am I gay?  
Who knows.

The way I feel towards Alex makes me so alive, but it's so wrong. She’s my teammate, my bestfriend and she's a girl. 

I dont need to think about her. I need to get her out of my head.

I run around the track two times to warm up, then after I stretch I put my headphones in and turn the volume up as loud as possible and start dribbling and juggling the ball around the field, occasionally taking a shot at goal.

I jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder, I froze after I turned around to see who it was. 

Alex.

“Tobin.” Alex said, her voice shaky. 

“Alex.” I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

“You broke up with Aiden.” How did she know?

“You never returned any of my calls.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking confused Tobin I don't know what to do.” Alex says looking down at the ground.

“I’m so confused too Alex, it would have helped if you would talk to me.”

“I know, I’m an idiot and thought that not talking to you would help this whole thing seem less confusing, but it made it worse.” She confessed.

“How did you know I broke up with Aiden?” I ask, still feeling very uncomfortable.

“Abby dropped me off at your house and your parents said that you were upset about the breakup and went up to your school to kick the ball around.” 

“I’m not upset about the break up.”

“I thought so. How do we make this less confusing for us?”

“To be honest I dont even know about that, but I do know that it feels so right whenever I’m with you.” Alex smiles, finally looking up at me for the first time today. Her eyes were glossy and she was sniffling but she still looked so perfect.

“Why don’t we just see just how it goes?” I suggest.

“What do you mean?” 

“Why dont we just keep our friendship how it was… just more?” 

“What do you mean with more?” Alex plays along with me.

“Kissing?” 

“Of course,” Alex smiles, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. “I dont know why I’m just now noticing this but you make me very happy Tobs.”

“You make me very happy too Lex,” I lean in to kiss her.

“What makes you think I want to kiss you?” Alex asks, taking a step back away from me. I freeze.

“Well I- I just thought that because of-” I started to say.

“I’m totally kidding Tobin,” Alex smiles, putting both hands on the sides of my face, looking into my eyes then down at my lips. “Is this okay?” She asks.

“It’s more than okay.” I reply, before closing the distance between us. 

Kissing Alex is already on the list of my favorite things in the world. Her lips are so soft and they taste like the cherry chapstick she always uses. I’m already in too deep. But who fucking cares? 

“I like this a lot,” Alex says, pecking me on the lips once more.

“I like this a lot too,” I agree, kissing her again.

 

~

 

The first year… January 

Alex

 

“Come on girls! Pick it up, last goal wins!” Coach Ed yells out to the team, we are playing offense vs defense to end out the practice and it was turning into one hell of a game. 

Cheney passed me the ball, I did a step over to get around Lori then gave Sydney a through ball down the right side of the field. Sydney beat Kelley to the ball and dribbled all the way towards the corner of the field. 

“Alex is open!” Abby yelled out from behind me.

Sydney looked up for me and I raised my hand to tell her to cross it over to me before a defender got on me. Sydney understood and chipped the ball with her right foot perfectly, all I had to do was jump up and head the ball into the goal.

The whole team was cheering, even though defense lost the game. 

“Holy shit that was so awesome!” Sydney exclaimed as she hugged me.

“We need to see that again during the season!” Abby said as she rubbed both of our heads together.

“Damn guys that was so fucking cool! Sydney you’re so fast man!” Kelley yelled as she came over to join us in walking over to Coach Ed.

“Alright girls settle down, we all know what Alex and Sydney just did was amazing, but the defense needs some work, this spring season there will be teams that have their forwards doing what Alex and Sydney just did, so we need to prepare.” Coach tells us.

“How many more days until season starts?” Megan asks.

“It starts next month so I’d say about 28 more days, which means only 8 more practices left before the first game. Next practice we will work on more defensive and tactical things, with some running of course at the end.” Coach explains, then continues, “keep up the good work, I’ll see you guys Wednesday, try to get out and do some cardio or get some touches on the ball before then!” 

All of the team got their balls from the net then walked over to our bags. Kelley ran behind Hope, trying to be as sneaky as possible. Once Kelley got close enough to Hope she jumped on her back, and surprisingly Hope didn't fall down and caught Kelley perfectly. I looked around to see if anyone else saw what I just saw, I caught Christie’s eye and she just smiled at me, shaking her head back and forth, looking over at the pair.

“I’m going to drop you!” I hear Hope say as she pretends to lean backwards. This is my first time noticing how Hope has a big soft spot for Kelley and her crazy self. 

“That was a great goal Alex,” Ashlyn says as she walks up to me with Ali right by her side. 

“If it wasn't for Sydney’s great cross I couldn't have scored.” I said, saying Sydney’s name louder to hope that she hears me.

“Come on now you don't have to be so humble Alex! You were the one that started the play!” Ashlyn states, putting both arms around Ali and I.

“She’s right Alex, take some credit,” Ali smiles.

“Are you guys going to the movie night tomorrow?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Of course! We never miss any of those,” Ashlyn says, winking at me.

“You perv,” I laugh, pulling her arm off around my shoulder. I look around and see Tobin walking with Kelley, Lauren, and Amy. All of them are laughing but Tobin who is staring very intently over at Ashlyn, Ali and I. Is she jealous of Ashlyn having her arm around me? This is something new. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow night!” I say to them, walking over to the group with Tobin.

“Are you bringing any movies for tomorrow night?” Amy asks me.

“I can if you want me guys to, what kind do you want me to bring?”

“Scary! Or a cute chick flick,” Lauren answers.

“Alright I’ll make sure to bring them! See you guys tomorrow!” Tobin and I say goodbye to everything before getting into her car.

“I saw you getting cozy with Ashlyn today.” Tobin says as she starts her car.

“Yeah we made out in her car before practice today.” I lie, hoping Tobin will believe me.

Her face goes blank and I cant stop myself from laughing. “You brought me to practice today dummy!” I giggle as Tobin just smirks and shakes her head. “Were you jealous that she had her arm around me?” 

“Kind of I guess, I wish I could do that at practice,” Tobin says quietly, her hand is on the stick shift and I put my hand over hers, rubbing my thumb over her hand slowly.

“Some day you will be able to.” I promise to her, before looking out on the road to see if any of the team is driving near us, which luckily no one was. I lean over to Tobin and place a kiss on her cheek, then I grab her hand and give it multiple kisses as well.

“I hope so,” she smiles, kissing the top of my hand softly.

I hope so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like to see different points of view from now on other than Alex and Tobin? Tell me at http://uswnt-things.tumblr.com/ and you can give me feed back there as well! 
> 
> Also if you guys were wondering what the "first year" thing was about, and how January wasn't a new year in the story, I'm basing the 'years' Tobin and Alex met each other, so when July comes around in the story again it will change to two years, because they have known each other for that long!
> 
> -Madi :)


	6. Chapter 6

The first year…… January 

Tobin

 

The past couple weeks had been great. Ever since Alex and I had that talk at my high school's soccer field everything had been perfect with us. We didn't talk about our “relationship” or whatever it is, the only thing that is different is that we are way more touchy with eachother (hence the kissing and cuddling). 

Alex and I were both laying in her bed, with my head in her lap. We had about an hour before we had to leave to go to the party. Alex was reading a book she had to read for school and I was drifting in and out of taking a nap.

Alex threw the book down on the bed and groaned. “Good book huh?” I asked, opening up my eyes. 

“God this is the most boring fucking book I have ever read in my life!” She sighed, throwing her head back against the headboard.

“Well how many more pages do you have left?” 

“About 50 or so.”

“And when is it due?”

“Two more days.” 

“25 pages a day, you can do it Al!” I say, grabbing the book and handing it back to her.

“Ugh I can’t believe you're making me read this damn book.” She groans, opening the book to where she left off. “I’d rather be kissing and cuddling with you,” she says quietly, I almost don't even hear what she just said. 

“How about this? If you read 15 more pages, you don't have to read anymore of that book before we go to Abby’s house.” I suggest. 

“Fine,” she says, dropping one of her hands from holding the book and interlacing her fingers with mine.

 

~

 

“I finished!” Alex smiles, throwing down the book once more.

“See reading those 15 pages wasn't so bad after all huh?” I sit up and lean over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Yeah I guess so,” Alex says, grabbing the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. “This isn't so bad either,” she whispers, our lips almost touching.

“Not at all,” I whisper back before leaning in and connecting our lips. 

“I need to tell you something,” Alex says, breaking off the kiss.

‘What is it?” I start to get worried when she is just staring at her thumbs.

“Before I met you at the soccer field that day this guy named Will invited me over to his house.” She pauses.

“And?” I ask, not really knowing what she could day.

“I wanted to convince myself that I was straight so I made out with him, and I didn't feel anything at all. Whenever I kiss you I feel so many things at once that it scares the shit out of me and I don't know what to do.” Alex confesses, looking down at her fingers as she messes with them.

“Hey,” I say as I touch her thigh to get her to look at me. Once she does I continue, “I don't know what to do either Al, I’ve never thought about a girl the way I thought about you. It scares the shit out of me too, it goes so against my whole family’s views and I’ve never thought I was gay or anything.” I say, not caring that she kissed that guy.

“I never thought I was too, I don’t know what to do Tobin,” Alex mumbles, putting her head on my shoulder.

“Maybe we should talk to Ali and Ashlyn?” I suggest.

“Maybe, I don’t really want the whole team knowing that we’re a “thing” or whatever it is.” Alex puts her arm around my stomach and squeezes my hip. 

“Same here, but doesn’t Abby already kind of know?” 

“To some extent, I told her about how we kissed and how I didn’t know I was gay or not and she hasn't asked about it since December, but she gives me a look and smiles whenever we interact at practices.” Alex says as I interlace our fingers together. 

“Interesting,” I smile as I squeezed her hand with mine. 

“What time is it?” Alex asks.

I get my phone from my back pocket, “4:40, when are we supposed to be there?” 

“Fuck, we need to get there at 5. I still need to get those movies.” Alex says getting up off of the bed and crouching down at her tv stand to get the movies.

“Lauren said to bring a scary movie and a chick flick,” I remind her.

“Friday the 13th and Clueless?” Alex asks as she holds them up.

“Perfect,” I say, getting off the bed and putting on my shoes. 

“I don’t understand why Abby has movie nights on school nights.” Alex says as she picks up her picks up her purse from her desk, putting the movies in them.

“Team bonding, duh!” I say sarcastically, opening up her door.

“Wait come here, shut the door.” Alex says.

I shut the door and walk over to her, she immediately puts her hands on both sides of my face and kisses me softly. Alex pulls back from the kiss but lingers close, staring intently into my eyes. “you’re so great Tobin,” she whispers before kissing me once more. 

Damn.

 

~

 

Kelley

 

“Finally!” I laugh as I hop into Hope’s car.

“I can make you get out of the car you know, it's not my fault you got into a car wreck.” Hope says as she pulls out of my drive way.

“Good point, but it wasn't my fault I was on the other side of the road, there wasn't a sign that said I was!” 

“How did you pass your driving test? And you shouldn't need a sign to tell you that you are on the wrong side of the road, it should just be a given!” Hope smiles, giving me a hard time.

“Hey now I got a 71 on my driving test!” 

“A 71? That’s two points from failing Kell! How the hell do you get a 71?” Hope says, and I notice that it was the first time she had ever called me Kell.

“Kell?” It slips out of my mouth.

“Yeah, you like it?” Hope asks nonchalantly. 

“No,” I sarcastically say, leaning over and patting her shoulder. “Yeah I like it,” I smile at Hope as she smiles too, shaking her head as she looks at the road.

“You better.”

 

~

 

“Yay you guys are here! Did you guys get lost or something?” Abby asks as she opens the front door for us.

“No, Hope just likes to show up to things late.” I tell Abby, giving Hope a dirty look but then hit her on the shoulder as Hope rolls her eyes.

“I’m never going to give you a ride again.” Hope smiles as we walk into Abby’s media room, where all of the team is already in their places to watch the movies.

As we walk in to the media room everyone starts talking to us saying “finally!” and things like “let’s start the movie now!”

I look for Tobin to sit next to her, but her and Alex are already sharing a loveseat, sitting closer than usual as Alex says something into Tobin’s ear. I look around to see if anyone else noticed them, Abby catches my eye and tells me to come sit by Hope and herself.

Throughout the movie I turn over and look at Tobin and Alex out of curiosity. Abby seems to notice every time I look over at them and always tells me “did you see that part? That was awesome!” Making me focus my attention back to the movie.

~

Hope loves scary movies. I hate them with all my heart. 

We finished watching Clueless and it was time to watch Friday the 13th. I grabbed the blanket from Hope, knowing I would want to shield my eyes during the scary parts of the movie (which could be the whole movie).

“Oh come on now, you can't be serious.” Hope whispers over to me.

“What?” I whisper back, acting like I just didn't take her blanket. 

“You’re afraid of scary movies.” She states.

I nod my head, not knowing where she was going with this.

“Well lucky for you that I've seen this movie more times than I can remember. I’ll tell you when somethings about to pop out or something scary or gross happens.” Hope says, taking some of the blanket for herself. 

“Sweet, thanks.” I whisper, turning my head to watch the opening credits of the movie.

About 15 minutes into the movie Hope whispers over to me, “close your eyes.”

I close them and then hear several people scream, especially Ashlyn who yells out, “fuck!”

“You’re good to watch again,” Hope tells me after a couple more seconds.

“You rock dude,” I say, putting my head on her shoulder.

“I know,” Hope sarcastically says and I can feel her body move a bit as she laughs.

Hope fucking Solo is so perfect.

 

~

Alex

 

“I can't believe I’m watching this stupid movie.” Tobin whispers into my ear.

“You know you can just admit you are scared of scary movies.” I tease her, squeezing her thigh under the blanket.

“True, but that would be no fun,” Tobin whispers, making me giggle. “Shh Kelley is looking over at us again.”

“Shit, really?” I ask as I lean up to look.

“No dont look, it will make it obvious that we know she’s looking.” Tobin says, pulling me back down to the couch.

“Why do you think she’s looking?” 

“Well we are very close to eachother,” Tobin states, nodding towards our shoulders overlapping and our hands intertwined under the blankets.

“Should we get farther away?” I ask as I glance around at the whole team whose eyes are glued to the screen.

“Would that do any good now?” Tobin smiles, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. 

“I guess not,” I smile back, paying attention to the movie once more.

Halfway through the movie I notice that Tobin hasn't said anything about the movie in awhile, turn my head and see her passed out, her mouth wide open and her head up against the back of the loveseat. 

I take my hand off of Tobin’s thigh and get the blanket off of me. As I’m getting up to go to the bathroom Abby teases, “too scary for you?” 

I flip her off then head to the bathroom, not knowing that someone is following behind me.

I use the restroom, and fix my hair before I open the bathroom door. I jump when I see Kelley standing against the wall with a smirk on her face.

“What the hell are you doing?” I laugh, wondering why she is smirking.

“Waiting on you,” Kelley replies nonchalantly.

“Because?” 

“Do you have a thing with Tobin?” She asks immediately, making me freeze up.

“What makes you think that?” I ask, not giving her an answer.

“You guys were using only half of the loveseat and were practically on top of eachother.” She says casually. I feel my cheeks start to burn and Kelley opens her mouth wide open. “Holy shit you guys totally are! Oh my god Alex! What the fuck, why didnt you tell me!” She exclaims too loud for my liking.

“Be quiet! And I dont even know what Tobin and I are, it’s all happened so fast.” I confess.

“Are you guys fucking?” 

“What? No! We only kiss and cuddle, its not a sex thing Kelley.” I laugh, trying to stay calm about the whole situation, running my hands through my hair. 

“I knew it I fucking knew it! God I’m so good.” Kelley keeps going, not even bothering to stay quiet.

“What about you and Hope?” I ask, putting her on the spot.

“What? What about us?” Kelley’s cheeks start to turn red.

“I won’t say anything about you liking Hope if you dont say anything about Tobin and I.” I say, hoping she agrees so this whole thing can end.

“Deal.” Kelley says, holding out her hand for me to shake on it. I shake her hand and she continues talking, “you’re going to tell me when you started putting your tongue down Tobin’s throat, I’m very curious!”

“Kelley!” I slap her in the arm as we head back to the media room.


	7. Chapter 7

The first year…. March

Alex

 

Today was the day! The spring season is finally here! We finished at the top of the second league, allowing us to go into the top league of our age group. I cannot wait to play today, the team has been training so hard, even doing extra practices without Coach Ed, like swim sessions or going to a yoga class at the rec center.

8:27 am----- Tobin: u up beautiful?

I smile as I read her message, grabbing the phone off the charger and sit up in my bed. I was surprised by her text, for the past couple days she has been very distant, she hasn't been texting me at all, and not asking to hangout after school or practice like she usually does.

8:27 am----- Alex: yep <3 excited? 

8:28 am----- Tobin: nah

8:29 am----- Alex: fucking liar

8:30 am----- Tobin: ;)

8:31 am----- Alex: did you sleep good?

8:33 am----- Tobin: yea, i ended up passing out right after u hung up

8:34 am----- Alex: same here :) im gonna go get ready babe ill see you at 10 <3

8:36 am----- Tobin: see u then cutie dont be late! :)

I leave my phone on my bed and walk downstairs, already smelling the bacon right as I walk out of my bedroom. I walk into the kitchen to find my mom and dad cooking pancakes and waffles.

“There’s my girl” My Dad calls out to me as he sees me walking into the kitchen.

“Someone's excited,” I laugh, as I sit down on one of the bar stools.

“Yeah I am! Can’t wait to see you go score some more goals!” He says, putting a plate in front of me that has a waffle, bacon and some fruit on it. “Eat up, youre gonna need it for energy today!” 

“Thanks Dad,” I say as I cut into the waffle.

“Anytime kid, you dont sound too excited! Why’s that?” He asks as he flips a pancake.

“Oh I’m excited, just a little tired still.” I smile at him as I continue to eat my breakfast. 

“Well you better wake up! We are leaving in an hour!” My Dad says as he starts making his own plate.

 

~

 

Abby and I start up top, with Carli, Lauren, Tobin and Megan playing midfield. For defense Ali, Christie, Becky and Kelley, and of course Hope as keeper.

During the first 20 minutes of the game, the other team starts out strong, we barely even get the ball on the other side of the field. The other team scores 25 minutes into the game, and it seems like the goal made our play even worse. Our passes weren't connecting, the defense and mids weren't able to get the ball up the field to give Abby and I the ball. The first half ends with us being down 2-0, we didn't have one shot on goal. I only touched the ball once.

Coach Ed was furious, yelling at us, “is this what we worked for? I cannot believe how shitty you ladies are playing. Step it up now! God it looks like this is your first time playing soccer.” He runs his hands through his hair. “Alex how many times have you touched the ball?” He asks me.

“Once.” I say truthfully, not knowing where he was going with this.

“One of our top strikers has only touched the ball ONCE in 45 minutes, that is so fucking unacceptable. Alex were you asking for the ball?” 

“Yes sir I was,” I say looking down at the ground. Why was he doing this?

“What are you doing with this? This isnt going to up us if you just guilt trip the whole team.” Hope speaks out, all of us looking at Coach to see what his reaction was. 

He stared at Hope for what seemed ten minutes, “don't you dare talk back to me again Solo. Next time you do you're on the bench.” He paces for a bit then continues, “Alex and Abby if you guys don’t score a goal in the first fifteen minutes of this half, I’m taking you two out for the rest of the half.” 

I instantly look at Abby, who is already looking at me, opening her mouth up to say something. I shake my head, telling her not to say anything, and she takes my advice and just shakes her head, throwing her water bottle on the ground.

“Is there a problem, Abby?” Coach Ed asks and I wish he would just shut the fuck up.

“Yes, with the way we are playing.” Abby says, trying not to get even more pissed out.

“I agree with that.” He says as the refs start to walk on the field. “Start the way we started the game.”

I look over at Tobin for the first time during halftime, her cheeks are pink, stray hairs sticking to the sides of her face as she intently messes with the wrapping on her water bottle. She looks so adorable. 

I walk over to her and held out my hand to help her stand up, it wasn't necessary, I just wanted to be close to her.

“Thanks Lex,” Tobin says after she gets up and pats my back and whispers in my ear, “go score for me.”

I smile and look around, hoping that none of our teammates are looking over at us. Luckily most of them are either walking over to the bench or jogging onto the field. “For you.” I answered back to her before jogging over to the circle to do the kick off.

Some how Coach Ed’s talk at halftime worked, we were getting to the ball first, our passes were finally connecting and the ball was mostly in our offensive side during the beginning of the half.

As the game goes on, Coach Ed yells out to us, “7 minutes left to score!” 

Ali takes the ball from the other teams forward, dribbling down the side line. I scream out that I’m open, and Ali crosses the ball over on my side of the field, about 15 yards in front of me. I sprint after the ball, noticing the two defenders coming from the side. Once I get to the ball I look around to see if there is any of my teammates around me. There isn’t. I get passed both defenders by doing an easy scissor move on both of them and it’s only the goalie and I. I fake taking a shot with my right foot and she falls for it, diving to the left side of the goal. I easily strike it into the upper 90 of the right side of the goal. 

It doesn't even occur to me that I just scored until Abby runs up to me, “shit Alex that was so fucking amazing!” She cheers as she hugs me. The rest of the team comes up to us and joins in on the hug, before we all quickly run back to the other side of the field to get the game going again.

Tobin comes up to me as we’re going back, patting my back, “you always exceed my expectations you know.” She says quietly, this makes me grin. For some reason hearing her say this makes me as happy as I was when I just scored that goal.

We get back to our places and the whistle blows.

 

~

 

Unfortunately no one else scored during the second half and the score remained 2-1 as the game ended. Luckily Coach Ed was pleased with the way we played during the second half, but just wishes we got another ball or two in the net. 

Tobin was picking me up in a bit to go get pizza, and I hope she isn't acting weird like she was this week before today. I take a shower, dry my hair and put on some makeup before texting Tobin.

2:23 pm----- Alex: ready :)

2:25 pm----- Tobin: on the way babe

2:25 pm----- Alex: cant wait

2:38 pm----- Tobin: here :)

2:38 pm----- Alex: coming

I walk downstairs to my parents, “Tobin’s here! See you guys,” I say as I open up the front door.

“What are you guys doing?” My Dad asks nonchalantly.

“Just gonna get pizza with the team and maybe go see a movie or something.” I lie.

“You got money?”

“Yeah,” I reply looking out the door to see Tobin giving me a questioning face and I hold up my index finger to say ‘one minute.’

“How much?” My Dad asks and I wish I could just leave already.

“35 bucks,” I reply, hoping that he’ll let me leave now.

“Alright, don't be out too late!” He calls out as I shut the front door and walk to Tobin’s car.

 

~

 

“Hi babe,” I said as I closed the door to her car.

“Hey cutie, took you long enough to get ready.” Tobin teases as we drive away from my house.

“I just wanna look good for you,” I told her as drove to another street and Tobin parked the car. 

“You always look good.” Tobin says quietly as she leans over, putting her hand on my thigh. I lean in as well, moving a stray hair from her face, twirling it around with my fingers. “I missed you.” she murmured as her thumb rubbed my thigh, making me feel something I haven't felt before, making me feel like I’m on fire.

“I missed you more,” I smiled, putting my hand over her hand that's on my thigh. I lean in even more and connect our lips, I start to move my head back thinking it was just a peck, but Tobin grabs the back of my head with one head and pulls me back, attaching our lips together for even deeper kiss. Tobin pulls back after a bit, putting the car out of park and driving out of my neighborhood like nothing just happened with a smile plastered on her face.

We’re in the car driving around for 15 minutes, talking about the game, school stuff and what are plans were for the week before I get curious and ask, “we’ve passed three pizza places, where are we going?” 

“I already have the pizza, we are going somewhere else,” she continues, “I can't believe you didn't smell the pizza.” 

“Shut up! Your perfume is so strong I couldn't even smell the pizza!” I banter with her. 

“Wait is it really that strong?” She asks, taking her hand off of my thigh and bringing her shirt to her nose to smell her shirt.

“No I’m just playing babe,” I laugh as she sighs and shakes her head back and forth. “The perfume does smell really good, I like it.” I confess and she puts her hand back on my thigh and squeezes it as we continue down the road. 

 

~

 

“A hiking trail?” I ask as we get out of the car, Tobin putting her backpack on her back as she holds the pizza. “I can hold the pizza,” I suggest.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tobin smiles as she kisses me on the cheek.

“How long is the hike?” I ask as we start on the trail.

“Not long, 20 minutes at the max.” Tobin replies, as she gets her keys out and locks her car, it being the only one in the parking lot at the trailhead. 

After a while of us walking in silence Tobin heads off of the path, “The path heads the other way babe,” I call out to her. 

“Follow me,” Tobin says as she stops and waits up for me to come, holding her hand out for me to take it.

We walk for a short time before coming to the edge of the small mountain. “And here we are,” Tobin smiles as she puts the pizza down on the ground and takes off her backpack, pulling out a blanket and laying it down on the ground as well.

“How did you find this place? It’s so pretty.” I say as I sit down next to her on the blanket.

“A year ago or so I was hiking the trail and went off the trail, not on purpose of course and it led me here.” Tobin confesses as she opens the pizza box and hands a piece to me.

“So you bring all your girls here huh?” I joke as we both eat the pizza.

“Yep, so many girls I can't even remember all of their names,” Tobin says so seriously I took over at her and she just has a shit eating grin on her face. “I cant believe you actually thought I was serious about that!” She laughs as she moves over to sit closer to me. 

“Ugh I hate you so much.” I giggle, finishing my piece of pizza.

“You hate me so much that you can’t stop kissing me all the time huh?” Tobin chuckles as she kisses me on the cheek.

“Yep, you read me like an open book Tobin.” I put my hand on top of hers. 

“Be my girlfriend Alex.” Tobin proposed, taking me completely off guard.

“What?” I burst out before I could stop myself.

“I said be my girlfriend, Lex.” Tobin says quieter than before, still looking over into my eyes.

“I-” I pause, “yes, yes of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” I answered her, Tobin put both hands on the sides of my face and stared at me, one of her thumbs caressing my cheek. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Tobin whispers before kissing my lips softly, before pulling back and kissing my forehead, my nose, both of my cheeks, to the corner of my lips, then finally kissing me once more.

I let myself fall back against the blanket, making Tobin be on top of me. I grab her hips and squeeze them as we still kiss. “Fuck,” I giggle once we pull away, with Tobin still on top of me. 

“I think today is one of the best days of my life,” Tobin mumbles as she leans into kiss me once more.

“I couldn't agree more,” I say before I attach my lips to hers once more. 

 

~

 

Kelley

 

3:38 pm----- Hope: where the fuck are you?

3:39 pm----- Kelley: chill im on my way

3:39 pm----- Hope: finally

3:41 pm----- Kelley: calm down hot shot

3:42 pm----- Hope: stop texting and driving

3:42 pm----- Kelley: stop texting me while im driving

3:43 pm----- Hope: i hate you

3:45 pm----- Kelley: good, im here

 

Hope and I are going to some neighborhood park (she never told me which one) so she can practice saving shots and I can practice taking shots on goal. After the game today Hope was very insistent we go practice at the park. So we are doing that.

“Why am I letting you drive when you totaled your car a couple weeks ago?” Hope asks right as she gets into the car.

“Well hey to you too, Hope.” I scoff, pulling out of her driveway.

“Sorry, just being hard on you.” She laughs, patting my shoulder.

“I know. Where the hell are we going anyway?” 

“Take a right at the end of my street,” Hope says as I drive down to the end of her street, taking a right. “Now a left.” I take a left turn. “Another left.” I do another left turn. “Now take a right and it should take you right to the field.” She says, and I do so, parking the car and getting the bag of balls from my trunk.

“You shouldn't be so hard on yourself you know,” I say to her before taking my first shot on goal. Hope easily catches it, rolling it back over to me.

“I’ll never get better if I’m not hard on myself.” Hope tells me as I set up to take another shot. I strike the ball with my left foot and Hope has to dive to get the ball this time, but still saved it.

“But you don’t need to be so hard on yourself that you blame yourself for today’s game.” I tell her as I take a shot, the ball going right into the net because Hope didn't move at all.

“How did you know that?” Hope asks.

“Know what?”

“That I blame myself on today's loss.”

“I just know you I guess, if you didn't blame yourself for the loss today we wouldn't be out here.” I confess, getting another ball out of the bag and setting it up to shoot. I curved the ball this time, the ball hitting the upper right corner of the goal and going in. 

“I don't have any idea how you know me so well,” Hope states as she passes the ball back to me.

“I’ve known you for four years Hope, plus we see each-other three times a week for soccer and hang out sometimes.” 

“True,” she agrees, “hit the ball as hard as you can.” She says as I get in position to shoot.

I hit the ball with all the strength I have in me and I don’t even notice that the ball went into the net after I kicked it.

“Holy shit Kel, you need to do that in a game.” Hope smiles at me, passing the ball back.

“I’m a defender Hope.”

“Yeah, but that was fucking amazing. You need to do that at practice and show Coach, maybe he will put you as an outside mid or forward.” Hope says as she gets into position.

“Maybe, who knows.” I say as I hit the ball and Hope catches it easily.

“You have a boyfriend right?” Hope asks and I tense up.

“No, why?” I ask, looking down at the ball.

“I thought you did, you seem like you would.”

“What does that mean?” 

“You’re the girl that all the guys think that you’re so fucking cool and they'd all want to be with you.” Hope says, waiting for me to take the shot. I strike the ball and it goes way wide.

“You’re just making shit up.” I say, trying not to smile at what she just said.

“Nope, it’s the truth Kelley,” Hope states before she runs off to go get the ball.

Before I even stop to think about it I walk over to the goal, Hope looks over at me questionably and before she has any time to say anything I walk up to her a kiss her forcefully. I pull back when Hope does not kiss back and I look at her, expecting for the worst. For some reason she’s breathing heavily and grabs both sides of my face and kisses me, a lot softer than I kissed her. She backs me up so I’m against the side of the goal post while we still kiss. I feel like my whole body is on fire when Hope pulls back from the kiss. Before I even know what I’m doing, I’m grabbing her neck and bringing our lips together once more. 

I pull back from the kiss this time, looking to see what Hope’s reaction was. Hope is grinning from cheek to cheek, the biggest smile I’ve ever seen from her, which makes me relax a bit.

“Finally.” Hope says, still smiling.

“What?” I stutter out, my heart feeling like it was going to pop out of my chest and I can feel my cheeks burning.

“I thought you would never kiss me,” Hope confessing.

“What? I’m so fucking confused,” I stutter out, putting my head against the goalpost as I try to control my breathing.

“You look so fucking hot when you’re nervous.” Hope states and I feel like I’m drowning.

“Wha- What? Oh my fucking god.” I close my eyes and open them, to see Hope still standing there grinning like an idiot.

“I want to kiss you again,” Hope says confidently as she walks over to get closer to me.

“Fuck,” I mumble as she kisses my nose before kissing my lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i just wanted to let you guys know that i'll be in cancun till thursday night so i probably wont update again till then or later than that! hope you guys like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

The first year……. March

Kelley

 

“Fuck,” I groan as Hope bites my collarbone, with both hands on my hips to hold me down.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Hope mumbles into my skin as kisses the spot where she just bit, then trailing kisses to my neck, and up to my jaw.

Hope brings her lips up from my jaw to hover above my lips. I close the space between us, connecting our lips together in a heated kiss. I manage to flip us over so I’m on top now. I immediately take off her shirt, both of us shirtless now. 

“Babe,” Hope smiles, looking surprised at what I just did because she is usually the dominant one. 

“Yeah,” I answer, grinning from ear to ear as I kiss her nose.

“We have practice in 15 minutes,” Hope says, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

“I don’t care.” I say, kissing her once more. 

“I think Coach would be mad if we weren't there and didn't tell him in advance.” Hope flips us so we’re both lying on our sides facing eachother. 

“I don’t fucking care Hope.” 

“Why?” Hope asks, looking very amused.

“Cause I’m with you.” I say boldly, looking up at her reaction.

“These feelings I have for you are so unexplainable it’s killing me.” Hope confesses and I smile, bringing my hand to her upper arm and rubbing it.

“Well,” I pause.

“Well?”

“Don’t explain the feelings to me, show me.” 

Hope opened her mouth to say something, but then she shut her mouth and shook her head, not meeting my eyes as she brought her hand onto my stomach.

“We need to go to practice Kel.” Hope says and it makes me tense.

“Okay.” I reply, none of us moving.

Hope starts to get up, but she pauses and leans down to kiss my forehead, then moves her lips to my ear, “I’ll show you, I promise, but right now isn’t the right time.” 

“Okay,” I smile and grab her neck and bring her face in front of mine, kissing her softly before getting off the bed.

 

~

 

Alex

 

“There they are!” Abby points over to Hope and Kelley, who are walking out of Hope’s car. The whole team had already finished our warm ups and were now stretching. 

I look over at Tobin, who's sitting next to Ashlyn and Heather and smirk at her, nodding my head towards Kelley and Hope who are now jogging quickly over to us. Tobin looks around, making sure no one is watching and put both of her hands up in peace signs, then scissors them together, looking over at Kelley and Hope. My jaw drops and I can’t help laugh that comes out of my mouth, I cover my mouth with one hand and shake my head at Tobin, both of us laughing now. 

“Is that what you guys did last night?” Abby nudges me, looking over at Tobin.

“Abby!” I hit her in the arm, I feel my face start to burn.

“I’m just wondering.” Abby laughs and I hit her in the arm again.

“Shutup! I shouldn't have even told you in the first place that we’re together!” I say, probably too loud for my liking.

“You’re dating someone?” Megan asks as she comes up to Abby and I.

“Yeah she is.” Abby answers for me and I glare at her.

“Girl who is it?” Megan asks, sitting down now with us. 

“I’m not dating anyone, Abby was just messing with me.” I lie, hoping that Megan buys it.

“Well, just tell us when you’re ready.” Megan winks at me, then goes back to fixing her shin guards and socks.

“Wait who is Alex dating?” Sydney joins the conversation. I feel like I’m going to throw up.

“No-” I quickly start to say before being interrupted. 

“Me.” Tobin confesses with such confidence. I am going to pass out. Everyone around us pauses, not even paying attention to Coach yelling at Kelley and Hope. 

“Wait holy fuck really?” Megan asks, breaking the silence.

“Yep,” Tobin smiles over at me before continuing, “for almost a month now.” I just stare over at her. I want to disappear. 

“Ladies bring it in!” Coach calls us over. Thank God.

“I want details after practice!” Megan says as we get up to go over to Coach.

“You good? You look so pale Al.” Abby says as we jog over to Coach Ed.

“I want to go home.” I confess, hoping Tobin doesn't come over and try to talk to me. 

“I’m sorry.” Abby sighs, patting my back. “It’s my fault.”

“No don’t say that it isn't your fault.” 

“Kinda is though.”

“Shut up Abby it isn't.” I snap at her, not meaning to. I run my hands through my hair. “Sorry I-” 

“You need to talk to Tobin after practice Alex.” Abby cuts me off, patting my back before listening to what Coach has to say.

This practice is going to last forever.

 

~

 

Tobin

 

“Lex?” Alex and I have been sitting in silence during the ride home from practice. I fucked up.

“What?” Alex huffs. I hate this feeling.

“What’s going on?” I ask, hoping that she won’t blow up at me.

“What’s going on? You fucking outed us in front of the whole team and you didn’t even ask to see if it was ok with me before you fucking did it.” Alex snaps at me and I can see out of the corner of my eye she is glaring at me.

“You wanna know why I did it?” I say, trying to keep as calm as possible, I do not want to yell at her. 

“Tell me.” Alex sighs, still looking over at me, I turn to look at her now.

“Because I didn’t want us to be a secret anymore Alex! I want to shout it out to the whole fucking world that you’re mine! You mean so much to me I can’t stand that I can’t tell anyone how great you are and how you make me so happy Al.” I exclaim and I see Alex’s face soften. 

“Are you wanting to tell your parents?” She asks.

I shake my head, “no I’m not ready for that and I don’t think you are either.”

“I wasn't even ready to tell anyone today Tobin.” 

“I’m sorry.” I say, holding out my hand for Alex. She pauses for a couple seconds, before intertwining our fingers together.

“I’m still kinda mad at you.” Alex confesses.

“I know,” I say before kissing her on the cheek. 

“I’m scared Tobin, it feels so real now with the team knowing now.” 

“This is real Lex, if you don’t want this then-” 

“No I want you Tobin, I just don’t know how my family and my school friends would react.” Alex cuts me off. I turn into her neighborhood, going past her house and parking at the neighborhood park.

“So am I, everyone in my family is so religious, hell even I’m so religious and I don’t know what to think, I try to block it all out most of the time.” 

“I have always wondered what you thought about yourself liking girls and being such a devout Christian.” Alex says as we sit in my car.

“Whenever we first starting texting and having those sleepovers I hated myself for thinking about you in that way, I thought it was so wrong.” I confess to her, looking outside at the kids playing on the playground.

“Babe.” Alex murmured, putting her hand on my thigh and rubbing it with her thumb. “Do you still think that it’s wrong now?”

“God no, it feels like everything is right with me right now.” I stated, putting my hand on top of hers.

“I love to hear that.” 

“What about you?” I ask.

“What about me?”

“What do you think about yourself liking a girl?”

“Well,” Alex pauses, thinking about what she is going to say. “I don’t care as much as I did two months ago, but I still think about it, how can something be so wrong when it makes you so happy you know?” Alex says as she plays with my fingers.

“I agree completely babe.” I grab her hand and kiss the top of it.

“Maybe we should get together with Ali and Ashlyn and talk to them about this stuff sometime.” Alex suggests.

“That would be good, they have been dating for like a year now. Would be interesting to see what they both thought in the beginning and stuff.” I reply, watching Alex’s thumb as it rubs my thigh still.

“I want to take you out on a date, for our one month anniversary.” Alex now rubs one finger up and down my thigh, I can’t help it when I tense up.

“Sounds great,” I say as I watch her finger move up and down my thigh. What is she doing to me?

“Yeah?” Alex smiles at me.

“Yeah.” I reply, leaning in to give her a kiss. Alex leans in too and our lips connect for a long, slow kiss that makes my heart beat faster. There is so many things I want to say to her.

“I don’t wanna go home.” Alex murmurs, still inches away from my face.

“Then don’t.” 

“Okay.” 

 

~

Kelley

 

“So was it worth it to have Coach yell at us?” Hope asks me as I spin in her office chair and she lays on her bed.

“Hell yeah, we even found out that Tobin and Alex are dating!” I say as I keep on spinning around.

“I would’ve never guessed that they were. I thought Alex was as straight as a pole.” Hope says as she throws a tennis ball in the air and catches it.

“I guess it’s a very bendy pole when it comes to Tobin.” I stop spinning at wink at Hope, she just shakes her head and laughs.

“Come here,” Hope says, dropping the tennis ball on her floor. I hop off the chair and get on the bed, straddling her.

“Yes?” I ask as I sit on her waist.

“You smell so bad Kel,” Hope laughs as she puts both of her hands on my hips.

“You love it when I smell bad.” I banter with her.

“Yes, it’s my favorite smell in the whole world!” Hope exclaims playfully before plugging her nose.

“Stop!” I giggle and swat away the hand that is on her nose.

“You know what I wanna do?” Hope says as she grabs my hand.

“What do you wanna do?” I ask, releasing my hand from Hope’s grasp, and putting both hands beside her face.

“I wanna get drunk.” Hope says with so much excitement I can't help but to smile. 

“So you want to party?” 

“Not party, maybe just get drunk with some of the team, wouldn't that be fun?” Hope states and I nod my head.

“Alex and Tobin would be fun, Ali and Ash too.” 

“So it would be a triple date?” 

“A date? I thought you just wanted to get drunk.” I giggle and Hope slaps my arm.

“You know what I mean! Like have them sleepover and we all drink, sound good?” 

“Yeah that actually does sound pretty fun, maybe Saturday night after our game?” I suggest.

“Perfect!” Hope approved, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. I drop so both of my elbows are on the bed, Hope’s head in between them as I am fully on top of her now. Hope pulls me in for another eager kiss. I accidentally moan when Hope’s tongue meets mine, and I feel her smile, still kissing me.

“That was so hot,” Hope admitted, her lips still inches from mine. She leans in once more for another open mouthed kiss, putting her hands on my hips to pull me even more against her.

“Fuck,” I stammered, as I broke off the kiss before going in for another. 

We don’t even have time to move when we hear the door open up.

“Hey mom says it’s time for dinn- holy fuck.” Hope’s brother Marcus stammers as he opens the door all the way, catching Hope and I making out.

“Shit!” Hope gasps as I get off of her, Marcus still in the doorway.

“Sorry I didn’t- I wont tell okay?” Marcus says before shutting the door and I sigh in relief. 

“Holy fuck,” I gasp, looking over at Hope who now has a smile on her face. “How are you smiling right now?” 

“Marcus wouldn't tell a soul, don't worry.” Hope smiles at me before continuing, “that was such a rush!”

“Hell yeah it was a rush! We got fucking caught!” I groaned, “how are you so calm? My heart is beating so fucking fast Hope!” I grab her hand and put it on my chest.

“Babe calm down, we just need to be more careful next time, I’ll talk to Marcus whenever you leave tonight alright?” Hope says as she takes her hand off my chest to hold my head. 

“You’re fucking insane.” I smile at her, shaking my head back and forth, running my other hand through my hair.

Hope leans over and kisses me softly on the forehead before laying back down on the bed. “Come on let's text Ali, Ashlyn, Alex and Tobin about this weekend!” Hope exclaims, leaning over to grab her phone.

“If you say so.” I laugh, lying down and putting my head on Hope’s shoulder. 

What the hell am I getting into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii sorry for taking so long to update. After I got back from my trip I've been so busy with soccer and work. Kinda a filler chapter, but the next chapter will get a lot more interesting. Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Also I'm working on a playlist for the story


	9. Chapter 9

The first year…… March

 

Ali

 

Group Text: Kelley, Hope, Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn, Ali

Hope: What are you guys doing Saturday after the game?

Tobin: im free

Alex: same here 

Ashlyn: yep im not doing anything

Kelley: sorry i have plans :/

Hope: Shutup Kelley I know you don’t have any plans

Ali: im free :)

Kelley: damn hope…. anyway hope and i were thinking about all of us having a sleepover and having a little fun?;)

Alex: a little fun??

Hope: Drinking

Tobin: hmmmm

Ashlyn: im in for sure!!!

Ali: are you guys supplying or do we need to bring some stuff too? 

Hope: I can get some, but the more the merrier :) 

Alex: ill bring some

Ashlyn: me too

Hope: Perfect! My house at 7 for Saturday??

Kelley: no

Alex: kelley

Ali: im excited!!

Ashlyn: same here

Alex: cant wait!!!

 

“Do you think it was Kelley’s idea?” I ask Ashlyn who’s laying on my bed across from me scrolling on her phone.

“Possibly, I don’t think she drank too much during that Christmas party so I’m leaning more towards it was Hope’s idea.” Ashlyn says, not looking up from her phone.

“Imagine Tobin drunk,” I giggle.

“I can’t even believe her and Alex are together.” Ashlyn admits, setting her phone on my nightstand and turning to face me.

“I can’t even believe we are together.” I joke, making Ashlyn hit me playfully with one of my pillows. 

“Shutupppp!” Ashlyn groans, trying to hit me again but I sheild her off with another pillow. I hit her right in the face with the pillow in my hand making her jaw drop, before climbing ontop of me and pinning my hands above my head.

“Who wins now?” Ashlyn grins, still pinning my hands above my head.

“Babeeee,” I laugh, trying to get out of her grip. “I hate how you’re stronger than me.”

“You know you love it.” Ashlyn says and I shake my head at her, still smiling.

“Nope.” I lie, leaning up to kiss her. Ashlyn closes the gap between us, capturing my lips in a sweet, long kiss.

“I love you.” Ashlyn says so easily. It had been about 7 months since she first ever said it and it still makes my stomach flutter.

“I love you more.” I smile, kissing her once more.

“As much as I hate to say this, I think I need to go home. I have some homework I need to do before school tomorrow babe.” Ashlyn sighs and I frown.

“Ugh, I need to do some homework too.” I say as Ashlyn unpinned my hands, allowing me to sit up, Ashlyn still sitting in my lap facing me.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in third period.” Ashlyn says before holding both sides of my face and kissing me passionately. 

“I love you.” I mumble as I peck her lips once more.

“I love you too baby, I’ll text you when I get home.” Ashlyn kisses my forehead before getting out of my lap and grabbing her bag.

“You better!” I giggle, watching her walk out of my room and I fall back down on the bed after she closes the door.

I’m so fucking in love with her.

 

~

Alex

 

Alex: you ready? im about to leave!

Tobin: yep :) you said casual right?

Alex: yes ma’am. leaving now.

Tobin: cant wait babe

It was Friday night before our game and more importantly it is Tobin and I’s one month anniversary. It has been a month of connecting, discovering, and things changing (in a good way). The whole team knew about us dating, except Coach Ed of course and I was getting more and more okay with that each practice, team hangout and game. Although it had only been one month things were going great. 

Alex: here 

Tobin: coming

Alex: better be

Tobin looked absolutely perfect. She had a black hat on, and unbuttoned flannel with a white vee neck under it, sunglasses hanging off of it, black skinny jeans and black vans on. I’m wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a gray sweater. 

Tobin hops in my car and immediately says, “you look stunning Lex.” 

“I could say the same about you.” I reply, reaching out over the console to hold her hand as I drive out of her street. 

“Where are we headed?” Tobin asks, interlacing our fingers.

“Don’t worry about it.” I say nonchalantly, pulling out of her neighborhood. 

“Alright.” Tobin chuckles.

“Are you excited for tomorrow night?” I ask her, glancing down to look at my phone, making sure I’m still on the right path to the restaurant. 

“Kinda, I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I haven't really gotten drunk or anything before.” Tobin admits. 

“I’ve only been drunk once. It wasn’t too fun to be honest.” 

“Was that at the Christmas party?”

“Oh god no, I didn't have a sip of alcohol that night. It was Sydney’s Halloween party.” 

“Interesting, I wonder what I’m like when I’m drunk.” Tobin says, playing with my fingers as I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

“Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow.”

 

~

 

“What are you thinking?” I ask Tobin as I tap my foot against hers under the table.

“How full I feel and we only just had the appetizer.” Tobin says and I giggle, hitting her harder with my foot. 

“I feel full too, that's why we are sharing the pizza and pasta.” I laugh, my eyes widening when I feel Tobin’s foot run up my leg. “Tobin.” I warn, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah?” Tobin asks with a shit eating grin.

“Stop.” I say, trying to keep a straight face.

“And if I don’t stop?” I roll my eyes, grabbing her foot because it is on my knee and I twist it a tiny bit.

“I’ll break your ankle.” I threaten, tightening my grip on her ankle.

“You wouldnt dare.” 

“Would I?” 

“Nope.” Tobin smiles as I drop her foot onto the ground. 

“Don’t test me!” I joke.

“You know you’re really hot when you get all serious.” 

“Babe,” I giggle, grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly. I let her hand go quickly, remembering we were out in public. 

Baby steps.

 

~

 

“Can you tell me why you have me blindfolded? I feel like I’m kidnapped Lex.” Tobin says as she reaches up to take off the blindfold. 

“No no,” I grab her hand that was reaching to get the blindfold off and hold it, still having a hand on her back to lead her in the right direction to the pond. 

“Ugh babeee how much longer?” Tobin groans.

“Stop being a cry baby! We are almost here.” 

“Fine.” Tobin sighs, and I find it incredibly amusing that she is getting so worked up about this.

“Okay we’re here, you can take the blindfold off.” I smile, still holding onto her hand.

“Holy shit Alex!” Tobin gasps as she takes off the blindfold, looking at the kayak in the pond, the blanket and cake on the ground as well as the candles. “This is so perfect babe.” Tobin says as she turns towards me, cupping my face with her hands and kissing me softly. 

“So you like it?” I ask after our kiss.

“Yes I love it, it’s so sick I can’t believe you did all this!” Tobin exclaims as she still has both hands on both sides of my face.

“Come on, let's get in the kayak before it gets dark.” I peck Tobin on the lips before walking over to get in the kayak.

“How did no one steal this?” Tobin asks after she gets settled in the kayak.

“I may have had some help.” I say as I get the paddles, handing one to Tobin.

“Kelley?” 

I nod as I start paddling, pushing us forward further into the pond.

 

~

 

“This is so fucking good.” Tobin says to herself as she eats the red velvet cake I made.

“I’m glad you like it.” I laugh, eating the cake as well.

“I love it.” Tobin grins as she leans over, kissing me passionately, leaving some of the icing of the cake on my lips.

“Did you do that on purpose?” I giggle, about to wipe it off but Tobin stops me.

“Maybe, let me get it.” Tobin says before she kisses me again, making sure to get the icing off of my lips.

I pull away from the kiss, getting some icing from my piece of cake onto my fingers, hitting Tobin on the lips and cheek with icing.

“Alex!” Tobin exclaims, about to wipe it off but I stop her. I grab her arm and quickly straddled her, making her lay down on the blanket. I lean in and kiss her eagerly, taking my time, making sure I got all the icing off myself.

“All clean.” I casually say as I sit up, still sitting on top of Tobin. 

“This has got to be the best first date ever.” Tobin says as she runs her hands through her hair, before sitting up and grabbing the back of my neck to pull me closer before kissing me sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this makes me wish i had a girlfriend lol.
> 
> sorry for taking so long on this chapter, this past week ive had two-a-days for soccer and work ontop of it!
> 
> and there is still so much more i wanna write with this story, im thinking it will end up being maybe 30 chapters.
> 
> -madi :)


End file.
